Behind Closed Doors
by Atiannala
Summary: Severus Snape has a secret. Hermione knows. What will happen? Read and find out. Rated to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Long Nights  
  
Professor Snape paced back and forth within his chambers, his head slowly splitting into two uneven halves. There appeared to be no possible means of ceasing the infernal racket emanating from the confounding bundle he was holding.  
The Professor picked up a bottle and held it up to the mouth of the squirming infant in his arms. Holding the dejected babe in one arm and moving the bottle with the other was proving to be quite challenging, and he allowed himself to fall onto the couch still trying to appease the baby with the bottle.  
The bottle however seemed only to upset the child more. Bouncing the baby Snape racked his brains, frantically trying to think of something, anything, that would quiet the child. His eyelids were threatening to close on him but he simply could not allow it, as he had to watch the baby. The same thing had happened last night too; he had to stay up with the baby all night and had gotten no sleep. Amusingly enough, his students could not discern his current predicament as his lack of sleep simply added to his sour disposition.  
The small "bundle of joy," as they called it, still lay in his arms screaming. Figuring that there would be no negotiations with this baby on behalf of his sleep, he leaned against the back of the couch reminiscing about yesterday; before he found out that the spawn of Satan would be permanently in his care.  
He had received an owl after dinner saying that the Headmaster requested his presence in his office. He should have known right then that nothing good was waiting for him.  
When Snape had entered Dumbledore's office, he found himself facing a solemn looking old mage. However the ever-present mischievous twinkle that was in Dumbledore's eyes meant that there was more to this situation than appeared on the surface.  
"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"  
"Sit down Severus."  
  
Severus remembered not wanting to sit, wanting to run before whatever task it was came to haunt him; but no he was not a child but a man and he sat unflinchingly in the chair.  
It was then that Severus learned of the plight that he was now facing. The words of the older man flowed unimpeded through his brain. The only message he could discern from Dumbledore's platitudes was the fact that his sister was dead! His precious baby sister, the only other person he had ever cared for, was gone. He was five years her senior, and if it had not been for her he would no doubt still be a faithful servant to the Dark Lord.  
It was his sister who brought him to Albus Dumbledore when his daunting master had Crucioed him to near death. He had been pained and terrified of what he had become, but even more afraid of leaving his master. His sister had given him the opportunity and strength to come back from the darkness. He owed her everything, and now she was gone.  
"...and it states that the baby be put under your care..."  
Baby! "Baby?"  
"Were you not aware that your sister had a child."  
"No sir. I mean yes sir. What I mean to say is that I know she had a baby, but what does that baby have to do with me?"  
"Well you are the godfather, are you not?"  
"Yes but..." She wasn't supposed to die; if anyone were to die it was going to be him. He had been clear about that.  
"But?"  
"I don't know how to take care of a baby," he allowed his head to slip into his hands.  
"Neither do most new parents Severus." he clamped a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder, "You'll learn."  
Dumbledore's voice was firm and certain, Severus just wished that his stomach could agree but as it was, it was tying itself in knots. He quickly turned to face the snow headed man. "And what of my classes; what happens then?"  
"Winky, the house-elf, has grown rather fond of the child and would greatly like to be the child's nanny when you have classes."  
Severus looked down at the ground considering this new development; he was going to have a baby. Snape looked up, a dazed look overwhelming his dark eyes. The last time he had seen his sister, she had been eight months pregnant, but that was four months ago, and he had not yet seen the child.  
Dumbledore called in Winky, who came in cradling the baby and placed her into Snape's arms. He looked down at the child, and she looked up at him with blue eyes that were full of love and trust; they were his sister's eyes and gazing into them, he knew he could handle this.  
"Hello, Elizabeth."  
  
That had been yesterday, and now, a sleepless night and hectic day later, he was fairly certain that this new prospect would either hospitalize or institutionalize him.  
Little Elizabeth took a moment to catch her breath before letting out yet another hellish wail.  
At this moment, the Head Girl happened to be walking by the dungeons on her final patrol before turning in. Hearing the otherworldly plaint, she went running towards the source of the noise. The Heads were told all passwords in case of emergency, and judging by the sound, this was an emergency.  
Hermione Granger entered the room half expecting to find some first year being tortured; needless to say the sight that greeted her was somewhat of a shock.  
"Professor?" the young girl asked tentatively.  
It was even more surprising when the professor looked up at the student he had presumably hated for the past six and a half years with his pleading eyes holding a mixture of pain and frustration and said, "I can't make her stop."  
Hermione stood for a moment pondering whether she actually wanted to help out the Potions Master or not and finally decided that helping the baby was a good enough excuse for accidentally helping the surly man.  
She checked the usual spots first: the diaper, the bottle...  
"I tell you, I already fed her, and the bottle only makes that thing angrier."  
"You fed her?"  
"It's what I said didn't I?"  
Hermione, figuring that men in general- and her potions master in particular- knew nothing about babies, she picked up the infant and laid the small stomach across her shoulder. "I suggest Professor, that if you wish the screaming to stop any time soon, you treat your help with a little bit of kindness."  
Snape said nothing, which for him was being nice. Hermione was rubbing and patting the back of the little child, which appeared to have no effect. Just when Severus was beginning to fear for the permanent disability of his eardrums, the baby let out a sound louder than anything else she had thus far emitted that night: she burped.  
The burp was followed by silence, blessed silence. Snape closed his eyes in thanks to the powers that be.  
Hermione was now sitting on the couch coddling the young one. "What's her name?"  
"Elizabeth,"  
"She's beautiful."  
There was a look in Hermione's eyes that Snape had never seen on anyone's face before and a strange appreciation came over him for the girl.  
  
The professor yawned, "Thank you Ms. Granger. You've been most helpful."  
Hermione turned from the baby to face her potions master, appraising every inch of his face, fully taking in the dark circles under his eyes.  
"Perhaps Professor, you should go to sleep and I should watch the baby."  
The professor would have argued except his eyelids had already begun to agree and he knew that he would be asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Without so much as a word of thanks, he staggered over to the bed and lay down.  
Hermione heard the breathing of her professor change into slow and light breaths and turned her attention to the beautiful baby she was holding. Where did she come from? She had no idea that Snape had become a father; he definitely was not married and did not seem like the type of man who would enjoy sleeping around.  
She soon wondered if this baby would ever see its mother; young girls do need a mother. About an hour later, Hermione had made up her mind that she would come and visit this child as often as she could. She couldn't help feeling that the child needed her.  
Now, with the young babe snuggling her head in Hermione's breast, she felt very protective of the wee one and imagined that the child felt safe and warm where she was. As Hermione stroked the small tufts of hair, the little girl closed her eves and slowly slipped into slumber. Hermione then allowed her own tired eyelids to close as she fell asleep there on the couch.  
The next morning, Severus awoke rested and feeling better. He got up to go to the bathroom, and was slightly startled to see, his student on his couch holding his niece in her arms. He decided to wake the girl so she could go back to her own chambers and get dressed for her classes.  
Severus had every intention of being coarse with the girl, but when he reached down and grabbed her shoulder she smiled at him. It was a gesture that he did not receive often; no one smiled at Severus Snape. He was touched and found himself at a loss for words.  
As he stood there musing for no more than a second on the sincerity of her smile, Hermione stood up with the baby and began to place the baby in his own arms.  
Hermione had wondered how to go about this but still wasn't quite sure. Finally she decided just to be blunt. "I didn't know you had a daughter."  
She had no business prying into his personal affairs! Still, she had helped him immensely and he might just need her help in the future. "I don't." after taking in her quizzical look he added, "She is my niece."  
Hermione nodded, sad that the child would probably be leaving soon; she had liked it better when the child had been Snape's daughter and would stay forever. "I should have known when I saw you having that much trouble. When will her parents be coming to collect her?"  
Snape wasn't sure whether to answer her question or defend his abilities. "They won't be," he thought he saw Hermione perk up when he said that. "And I happen to have been doing just fine on my own."  
Hermione laughed, "Yeah okay."  
"Need I remind you Ms. Granger that even after classes I am still your professor, and you must address me with respect?" He didn't like her getting too comfortable with him; his guard began to flare up.  
"Sorry Professor," trust Snape to turn a casual conversation vicious. She felt quite indignant and decided to leave promptly instead of staying to chat which was exactly what Snape wanted. "I will see you in class, good bye."  
Snape watched her retreat almost in awe at the fact that she could change moods as easily as him. She had gone from curious and pleasant to distant and disinterested.  
The door closed softly after the girl. Snape looked at the sleeping child in his arms. She really was quite pretty when she stopped screaming. He walked over to the baby's crib and gently placed her down, covering her with the pink blanket that lay inside.  
He affectionately brushed the thin hair on the top of the baby's head and looked down at her with his eyes full of compassion.  
This baby could be his undoing. He knew that very well which was why he had told the headmaster not to tell any of the other faculty members or students. Cursing himself, he realized that he had forgotten to tell Granger not to mention this to anyone. The last thing he needed was the entire student body knowing his secret.  
  
so do u like? K I know Snape might seem slightly out of character, but this chapter is done mostly in privacy. In the next one, I promise, he will be the bastard you'd imaging him as being, b/c we r going to move into the days. U see, he has to hide any and all emotions when he is around people. I don't care how much of a prick he acts like, in my book he does have a heart even if he conceals it. The differenced between him and his act will become more apparent later. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! 


	2. Potions

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Potions  
  
Hermione was on her way back to her rooms. The events of the previous night replayed in her mind and the more she thought about them, the stranger they were.  
It was most probable that Snape's strange behavior was from his evident lack of sleep. Hadn't he been harsher once he woke up? She felt sorry for any child that had to grow up with Snape as a father, or an uncle as it were. Why would the child's parents never be coming back? Were they...? Oh! How horrible! Now Snape would raise her, probably as his own.  
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She imagined the child growing up with a sour face and a dark uninviting wardrobe. Impossible! She could not allow that to happen. Someone had to make sure the girl had pretty clothing and someone she felt she could trust. It was then that Hermione had officially decided that this child needed her. She would adopt little Elizabeth as a sister, come in and play with her, take her places, help her figure things out.  
It was quite a large commitment, Hermione was well aware, but she was willing to put in the time. Besides, when she left school and Elizabeth was older, she could come and pick her up and take her to spend time on her own. She wouldn't have to see her potions professor all that much.  
She smiled. It was there in Elizabeth's eyes last night; she needed Hermione almost as much as Hermione needed her. It was tough on Hermione growing up with muggle parents; sure they supported her, but they never really understood her. It wasn't their fault; they were just...different. Hermione lived in two worlds: one here at Hogwarts with magic and her friends and one at home with her parents and muggles. Two different worlds, of which she preferred the former. It saddened her though because her parents would never really fit in entirely with her new life. She, although she did not know it, needed some one to love, but not like a friend, or companion, but as family. To make up for the one she was slowly yet undoubtedly losing. She had reached the common room, and was not surprised to see that no one was up yet. As brave and bold as Gryffindors were, they did not seem to like trying to conquer the early mornings. Hermione herself did like the early mornings, but she also liked the late nights. What she really liked was a chance to reflect on everything, time to be alone. But she still enjoyed being with her friends more than anything else. Going upstairs, she found what she needed for her shower and left once again. When she returned a little more that forty minutes later, she found some of her housemates up now. Taking a seat by Ron and Harry, she greeted them lightly. "Well, you two look quite cheerful for a Wednesday morning!" "Hallo Mione!" Harry greeted and than addressed the rest of her statement, "Didn't you hear? There's an extra Hogsmeade trip this weekend!" "Of course she has you twit!" Ron said elbowing Harry in the ribs. "She's Head Girl." "Oh, right." Hermione laughed. "To see the looks on your faces, one would never guess you go there almost every weekend."  
Harry looked around quickly to see if any one heard. "Do you want to keep it down?"  
"Why? Scared some one would turn you in?"  
Ron laughed. "No, if any one would turn us in it'd be you!" He laughed again at Hermione's scowl. "We're afraid that if they knew, they'd want to go with us!"  
Now Hermione laughed.  
"Besides, it's more fun when we're allowed to go," Harry put in.  
Hermione eyed the raven-haired boy suspiciously, "And here I was thinking you two would enjoy visiting the town when its not allowed and there's a danger of getting caught."  
Both boys seemed to find something very amusing with the composition of the floor at that moment causing Hermione to laugh harder. "What you mean to say is it's more fun when Lavender and Ginny are allowed to go."  
At this the two boys turned red and Hermione's laughter grew. She appreciated though, that late night explorations, and 'dangerous' missions were still limited to the three of them. Hermione never felt as if the girlfriends were replacing her.  
Ron looked up indignantly. "As if it isn't enough to be able to entirely understand how girls think, but you have to know all about boys too?"  
Yet another laugh fell from Hermione's lips. "You were expecting anything less?"  
Now all three teens were laughing and Harry added, "Yeah, this is Hermione you're talking about, she could probably even tell you how an Ogre thinks!"  
Hermione's laughter was slightly forced now, as she knew her intense intellect was the reason that she had never had a boyfriend. She wasn't about to pretend to be some ditz for the sake of having a boyfriend who would never really appreciate her. She could just imagine herself married to some guy who wanted her for nothing more than a breeding machine and a live in chef.  
No sir, that was not the type of life that Hermione Granger would live. She would rather end up alone than like that. The girl sighed; ending up alone was exactly what she was afraid of.  
  
Slightly more than an hour later, Hermione was sitting in front of her cauldron in her potions class wondering about the man that sat up front with his surly head bent over student papers. From the look on his face and the amount of red ink that was flowing out of the quill that was flying over the parchment, Hermione was fairly certain that whoever was going to get that paper back would not be too happy with their grade.  
Just the night before, Hermione could have sworn that she saw something in her Professor's eyes that resembled some emotion other than hatred. Yet this morning, he had flung open the door and sauntered aggressively into the room, addressing the class as if they were little more than bacteria and vermin. Every word he spat was like a dagger piercing the dense atmosphere of the dungeon meant to injure every ear it fell upon.  
It was quite a contrast from the Snape Hermione had encountered the night before. Had the room not been so deathly silent she might have laughed. She probably would be able to understand and anticipate the movements of an ogre, yet she probably would never be able to even understand the workings of their Potions Master, even if she were to study him for years on end.  
But deciding that her work needed to get done, she turned her focus from her Potions Master and back to her cauldron.  
Ten minutes before class was to end, Hermione had a beautiful truth potion ready for testing, which was to be done their next class period. Feeling quite good about her accomplishment, she settled down at her desk with a transfiguration book reading up on the day's upcoming lesson.  
About five minutes later, Hermione heard the squeak of her professor's chair as he slid it backwards and pulled himself up into his full intimidating frame. Hermione watched curiously as he walked from student to student handing back papers with a murderous glare on his sullen face. When he got to Neville Longbottom his thin hand held the paper before the boy who was obviously nervous.  
When Neville held out his own shaking hand to take the paper, Snape pulled the paper out of the boys grasp forcing Neville to look up into the face of the professor. The apprehensive boy audibly gulped. Attaining a desired reaction, the Potion's Master smirked maliciously for a second handing the paper to the frightened boy before turning and spreading dread elsewhere.  
Hermione's paper was the last one in the pile. Being as bold as she was, she met the Professor's cold glare showing no fear in her eyes as he approached. Her professor took this as a display of insolence and thrust the paper at the girl trying to make her flinch. Yet Hermione stood as unflinching as ever watching him his whole way back to his desk.  
Hermione looked down at her paper and nearly gasped. Written across the top in her Professor's scrawly handwriting was:  
"D- I asked for the composition and practical uses of Veritaserum, not the entire history of its development."  
The bell rang and Professor Snape unenthusiastically dismissed the class.  
Bodies began to move around her, but Hermione continued to stand looking at the paper. A D minus? Hermione had never before in her life received a B let alone a D minus!  
"Do you have a class to get to Ms. Granger or were you intending to impersonate a statue in my classroom all day?"  
Hermione was brought back to reality by her professor's unkind voice.  
  
"Actually Sir, I wanted to ask you a question."  
A wry smile crossed his lips; he knew she would. "What is it then Ms. Granger."  
"I wanted to ask you," she began holding out her assignment, "What this was."  
Snape glanced at the document for less than a second. "I believe Ms. Granger that it is a homework assignment completed by you receiving the grade of a D minus. Unless there is any thing else, I would advise you go and allow me to continue with my grading."  
He turned his attention back to the stack of papers on his desk. "Actually professor," she was persistent wasn't she? "I was hoping you might be able to explain to me why I received such a low grade."  
Snape looked at her with annoyance, "Ms. Granger, you did not follow the instructions I gave for the assignment. If you would like to receive a better grade next time, I suggest that you learn to do what is asked of you."  
She could hardly believe her ears. Was her professor actually berating her for doing more than what was called for? She opened her mouth to speak but was promptly cut off.  
"Good day, Ms. Granger."  
Frustrated Hermione did not know what to do. She turned to go but stopped at the sound of her professor's voice.  
"Oh, and Ms. Granger, I suggest that you do not mention what you stumbled across last night to anyone, especially if you planned on passing my class this year."  
Hermione left the room outraged. Not only had he insulted her integrity, but he had also threatened her! Well at least her homework grade made sense. She couldn't believe it; she hated that old dungeon dwelling bat!  
Hermione was sore for the rest of the day. Harry and Ron didn't know exactly what was going on, but they knew better than to ask Hermione about it when she was in that state of outrage. It would do nothing but cause disaster.  
Hermione was quite glad when she had to excuse herself to do her nightly rounds. Luckily for the rest of the school, everything was pretty much in order, as Hermione was not in a very forgiving or overlooking mood than night. She was almost done with her rounds when she heard it.  
Again she was in the dungeons and there could be no mistaking the noise that was permeating the darkness. It was a baby crying.  
Ha! Serves him right! That's what he got for scorning the help that Hermione had so graciously offered him.  
She was about to turn around and head up to bed when the though of a small blue-eyed babe passed through her mind.  
Could she really leave that poor child there, condemned to spend an uncomfortable night with that insufferable beast?  
Sighing, she turned around and entered the room.  
Inside, she found her Potions professor sitting on the sofa holding the baby with many object such as bottles, diapers, and tows scattered about him. Hermione walked over to him and took the baby out of his arms, gently enough not to cause the baby discomfort, but forcefully enough to show her authority. "Honestly Professor what on earth did you do?" "I didn't do anything. I swear!" he pointed a finger at Hermione and the baby, "That child hates me!" Hermione snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised." But the look on the professor's face showed that he was indeed surprised by the words that sprang from his student's mouth. Indignantly he puffed out his chest. "I beg your pardon! I do suggest that you watch you tone with me Ms. Granger-" But Hermione cut him off, "And I suggest that you watch your tone with me Professor, unless of course you want to deal with a screaming child all night long!" There was a tense moment, as Hermione and Snape looked each other in the eyes. The only sound in the room was Elizabeth's cries, which were slowly dying down. When her whimpers finally ceased, Snape sat down on the couch, defeated, with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.  
  
So how was that? Was Snape more in character that time? As I have said before, his being OOC in the first chapter was intentional. What I am doing should become apparent with time. It actually might be now slightly, but its prolly just like that to me b/c I know that I'm doing. Neways. What did you guys think?  
  
I wanted to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are amazing!!! I love you all!! But I must run for now!! Bye!!  
  
And thank you to Jenny for Beta-ing this story!  
  
Atiannala 


	3. Doubts

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Doubts  
  
Hermione looked down at her potions professor who was sitting on the couch in a right state and her heart was moved to pity. He began to speak. "I can't do this. Dumbledore told me I could learn and I really thought I could, but it's not working. Maybe I should send her to an orphanage, she'd be better off there." Hermione looked at the baby in her arms and knew she did not want this child to be sent to an orphanage; it was quite easy to fall in love with a baby. Crossing the room, she sat on the sofa next to the confusing man. "Do you really think it would be better for her to live in some crumbling building with lots of other children, never getting the attention she deserves?"  
"I do not know how to care for a child, she will find someone who can."  
Hermione placed a steady hand on her professor's arm and said, "I will teach you."  
Snape looked up and met the girl's chocolate eyes, noting how strange it was for this young woman, who he had put down for the entirety of their relationship, to be offering her help. "You would? Why?"  
Hermione looked down with such love and devotion at the infant who was snuggling into her breast and said, "I don't want her to grow up in an orphanage."  
For a moment Severus felt his chest constrict as the thought crossed through his mind that no one would ever look at him in that way. He too looked over at Elizabeth, and then reached over with a shaking hand to brush a lock of hair away from the baby's face.  
Elizabeth immediately began to wrinkle her nose and Severus pulled his hand away sharply. As the baby began to cry, Hermione caught his retreating hand.  
She looked him in the eye and said, "Gently," and then guided his hand back to the child, his body leaning closer to hers.  
With her hand on top of his, she guided him in stroking the baby's soft hair. The entire top of the small head would have fit in his palm. As he stroked her head, the baby stopped crying, it was almost like magic.  
  
A sincere smile crossed the professor's lips as he wondered at the small child. Hermione happened to catch this display of emotion and giggled herself. "You know that smile doesn't look half bad on you Professor."  
Hermione was struck by her own words, she had meant to sound like she was encouraging her professor to smile once in a while, not sound like she had been actively looking at her professor. Well, she had to admit to herself, at least, that it was the case. There was something about being here with him that was making her stomach feel like the home of a thousand butterflies. Her palm tingled where his warm hand rested underneath it.  
She looked down so he could not see the embarrassment on her face.  
Severus too, had been struck by the words. At first he had been slightly angered by the fact that he had allowed another person to see that he actually had emotions. Then he realized that at the moment he truly did not care about concealing his sensibilities. It was probably the fact that no one had appeared to know about Elizabeth by his first class that made him feel he could trust the girl.  
When he saw her turn her head and he noticed the slightly pink color to her cheeks, he began to focus on her statement as a whole. Had she just said that he might look good? Very quickly, he became aware of how much he liked the feeling of her soft hand on the back of his.  
Hermione turned her head to properly face Severus to ask him a question. Not realizing how close they truly had been, she bumped her nose on the older man's. Quickly she turned and swallowed hard, muttering a soft apologetic word.  
Severus closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to ignore the feelings inside of him that he knew he could not allow to surface.  
Hermione tried again what she had meant to do. She turned to her professor and asked, "Do you want to hold her?"  
Snape was taken aback at first, "I, I don't know, she's so quiet now, and she doesn't seem to like me holding her, and-"  
Hermione smiled and shook her head and began to place the infant in her professor's arms.  
Elizabeth was immediately aware of the rigidity of her environment and began to squirm making her uncle tense up further. As the small child began to open her mouth to make her displeasure known, Hermione placed her hand on Severus's arm. "Shh, relax." Hermione told him rubbing her small hand up and down Severus' arm.  
There was much comfort in her touch and Severus did begin to relax a bit. "Now hold her close to you; babies like to feel warm," Hermione instructed, her arm still running over Severus's.  
Severus looked down at Elizabeth who now lay peacefully in his arms. He was actually holding her and she wasn't crying.  
Hermione smiled glad that she could help in such a way, but the general atmosphere of the room was getting to her. Snape's quarters were small yet lit only by the fireplace and were actually quite cozy. She was so close to the man and baby he was holding. A very sleepy and satisfied feeling came upon her and she rested her head on Severus' shoulder as she looked down on the sleeping babe.  
Severus felt the pressure of her head on his shoulder and without realizing it, put his head on top of her own. The girl gave a soft, satisfied whimper as she felt her eyes close. Severus felt his own lids drooping before he became aware of what exactly was going on. Carefully, as to not wake up the baby or Hermione, he carried the baby over to her crib and lay her down on her side.  
Returning to the sofa, he tried to wake the sleeping girl finding the task hopelessly impossible. Sighing, he carried her over to the bed and removing her shoes tucked her into the covers. He looked at her for a moment as she slept, noticing how truly beautiful the girl was. Then he walked over to the couch where, pulling out an old quilt, he settled down to sleep.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning feeling safe and warm. The layers of covers over her were different from the ones she was used to, but nice. She opened her eyes slowly and took in the silver and black bed hangings that were surrounding her. Then she remembered falling asleep with the child. She had been ever so tired.  
Hermione was almost afraid to look beside her in the bed; if there were one thing that would be ever so disturbing, it would be waking up beside your potions professor. With a deep breath, Hermione turned to face her professor, only to find that he wasn't there.  
A wave of relief coupled with curiosity swept over her, and she looked around for the older man. She found him soon after laying asleep on the couch.  
Well, at least the man had integrity.  
A soft snuffling noise was emanating from the other side of the room. Guessing at what it was, Hermione walked over and picked up a squirming Elizabeth. The child was making the same pre-wailing noises she always did, and Hermione saw her professor stir. All she needed was a prematurely awakened Snape to start the day off on a wonderful foot.  
Trying to think of what would comfort the small baby, Hermione pulled the little one to her breast and began to sing lightly while swaying with the child. Elizabeth appeared to like this a lot. As Hermione became more and more involved in the song, the small baby's eyes drooped further and further towards closing. When Hermione ceased her singing, a voice behind her spoke.  
"You have a very pretty voice Miss Granger,"  
Hermione turned and immediately blushed. Had she known her professor was up, she would not have sung; it was something she did to please herself, not to do in front of other people. "Oh, I just, um, I..."  
Snape raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
"I've got to go."  
As she swept past her professor he caught her arm and turned her around. "Remember Ms. Granger, not a word to any one."  
Hermione looked her professor in the eye for a moment expecting to see some threat in his eyes. But his eyes held no warning, only a soft plea. The brunette placed her hand over Snape's own before walking the few steps to the door.  
After she left the room, Snape berated himself for allowing himself to get so close to Miss Granger the night before. There was no doubt that he was hungry for the long absent human connection that he had been missing his whole life. He also knew it wasn't right to allow himself to take such pleasure in the presence of his student simply because he had been lonely.  
  
Severus quickly made up his mind not to slip again; he respected Miss Granger far too much for that, even if he did act like he detested her in class. It wasn't often that you found a student who was quite as smart and bold as she.  
A sound coming from the direction of the crib across the room interrupted his thoughts. He proceeded carefully over to the child's cot and peered over the railing. Young Elizabeth looked up at him expectantly. Severus took a deep breath; he could do this. He reached one hand under the baby's neck and slid the other under her back and picked her up slowly cradling the child to his chest.  
He braced himself for the onslaught of noise that was sure to come. Surprisingly enough, Elizabeth cooed softly and smiled up at him. It was at that moment that Snape knew everything would be okay.  
And it was. That evening, when he returned to his chambers, he found both Winky and Elizabeth in good spirits. He was able to enjoy an entire night with his small niece.  
That night when Hermione did her rounds, she found that there was no screaming coming from Snape's rooms. She got closer and heard what sounded like a baby giggle. Turning on her heel, with a warm smile on her face, she walked back up to her dorm.  
  
And that's another one folks!! Do u like it? Let me know! Next chapter, Hogsmede and suspicion!! Bum bum bum!!! ::giggles:: until then!  
  
THANK YOU all of my lovely reviewers!! I heart you guys!!!!! U mean so much to me!!  
  
And guys, if you like this story, check out SOLITUDE also by me! Its all about Snape and its glorius! Or at least I think so, but I want you guy's opinion! Bye for now!  
  
Atiannala 


	4. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I still cannot claim the rights to these wonderful characters.  
  
Suspicion  
  
The next morning Snape awoke and felt a small weight on his chest. Looking down he saw the small head of his niece. He stroked her soft hair; her head was smaller than his palm. Smiling he thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to do this.  
  
It felt good, but there was something missing- someone missing. Snape looked to the empty side of his king size bed and blinked back tears that he would never admit to having. It was far too late in his life for him to be single; not only was he not married, but he didn't even have a girlfriend. Forget that, there was no girl that had even looked at him amicably.  
  
But he knew why: he was Professor Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. He was Severus Snape, pureblood and Death Eater, servant to the Dark Lord. Severus Snape, spy for the Order of the Phoenix, the lost soul struggling to repent for its sins. But he was not Severus Snape, companion and soul mate. He was not the husband any girl wanted.  
  
As far as the female population of the world was concerned, he was an ass and a git, heartless and unfeeling. But if they could see him now, as he was, caring for the small infant who was so dependent on him. But no- he couldn't be the person who he really was, there were too many other people he had to be. He had to settle for fear instead of love- he would never be loved.  
  
But maybe, maybe this small girl who lay on his chest now would love him. He was her guardian after all, why not be her father? There would be love in his life. He looked at the small girl who brought light into the darkness. But he was unaware of just how much light this child would bring him.  
  
An hour later, he was sitting at his desk waiting for his first class, seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They would arrive in approximately ten minutes. He sat at the desk preparing his notes, when all of a sudden, he was confronted by a stack of parchment seven inches high that he was supposed to grade for that class. Then he looked round and saw one of the same height for his next class, and his next one, and the one after that! Unmarked papers surrounded him everywhere he turned!  
  
Snape, who was not used to letting his work pile up, was suddenly faced by an overwhelming amount of papers to be graded, as well as plans to make for the lessons for next week. One of his hands caught his desk as he steadied himself and placed the other hand on his chest in an attempt to regulate his breathing. It was okay; he could handle this- the bell rang signifying the students had only five minutes to be in their first classes- no he couldn't!  
  
Snape regained composure before his students were to come in and watched them enter wondering just how exactly he could get all this work done. But then his eyes fell on a Gryffindor girl who was walking through the door talking and laughing with her two best friends. A small smirk came to his lips.  
  
"Take your seats now! This is a classroom not a circus."  
  
The students, hearing the annoyed tones of their professor, immediately sat in their desks and made no sound. The bell rang beginning class.  
  
"Fifty points from both houses for causing such disarray."  
  
The students looked around. If he was taking points from Slytherin, then they knew something was wrong. Hermione, however, was feeling less afraid and more annoyed that her teacher had taken off needless points before class had even started.  
  
"Today, you will be making a Simple Healing Potion, begin."  
  
The students glanced at each other not quite sure of what to do.  
  
Snape returned to his desk and pretended to just notice that no one was moving, "Well? What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation from Fudge himself?"  
  
There was a slight pause, but then one hand rose slowly and confidently into the air. There was only one student at Hogwarts that was courageous enough to challenge the Potions Master.  
  
"Miss Granger?" he asked standing up.  
  
"Sir," she began, her voice as steady as ever, "I think what everyone is thinking is that you haven't told us how to brew the potion or where to find it in our books, and well...you haven't-"  
  
But Snape, who was now standing, cut her off. "And do you claim to master the art of mind reading Miss Granger?"  
  
"No sir," she said staring back into his cold eyes challenging him.  
  
He began to move towards her. "Than I suggest that you stop speaking for every one. If you are simply too incompetent to brew a potion without instructions, then just say so yourself. I do believe there are a few open spots in Remedial Potions."  
  
Hermione was indignant. She stood up bring her face rather close to her professor who was by now hovering over her. "Professor I-"  
  
"FIFTEEN POINTS! Ms. Granger for your disrespect, ten more for your incompetence, and another ten for challenging my methods. That makes thirty-five. Anything else? Oh yes! You will report here promptly at five for a detention. Now sit Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione sat but did not break eye contact with her professor for a while.  
Still looking directly into Hermione's eyes, Snape began to speak. "Since Miss Granger believes you all incapable of brewing a potion on your own, you will all write a six and a half foot essay on Simple Healing Potions. I trust, Miss Granger, you feel your classmates are intelligent enough to handle this. Good."  
  
He swept back to his desk, and for the rest of the class, the students were busy writing. When the bell rang, Snape announced that the essay would be due the next class. They moaned and groaned of course, but they had gotten the extra time to work on it in class- it would have been their normal homework, but now they were all learning a lesson. He smiled at his own cleverness.  
  
It was with great chagrin that Hermione trudged down into the dungeons later that day. She was still rather sore about the lesson; especially with the way he had treated her after she had helped him in his time of need. She was on her way to his classroom when she heard a familiar noise coming out of his chambers. Hermione turned and walked in there instead.  
  
Professor Snape was sitting at a desk trying to grade papers while balancing Elizabeth on half of his lap. From the look on his face he was not succeeding.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I was wondering when you would get here."  
  
Hermione ran up to the teacher and grabbed the crying baby and clutched her to her chest. She gazed at the professor trying to figure out what exactly he was doing.  
  
"I have so much to grade, I haven't gotten anything done since Elizabeth came, and well since I can't get anything done with her..."  
  
Hermione was beginning to get the picture. "Wait, you...you planned this! You gave me a detention because you needed a babysitter?!"  
  
"Well..." Snape began with a slightly sheepish look.  
  
Hermione huffed and walked over to the couch on the other side of the room. She was playing with the child, but he could tell by her posture that she was not happy. Severus sighed and walked over to the girl.  
  
He sat down on the couch and put an arm around her, which she blatantly ignored.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
But she sharply turned to face him. "No Professor! You can't give me a detention just because you need a babysitter! If you are too proud too ask for help, you can find it somewhere else next time!"  
  
The girl turned indignantly away from him and Severus looked at her back. Yes, it was true that he couldn't ask for help, but not because he was proud-not exactly. He had never really required outside assistance before Elizabeth had came. Dumbledore's reputed omniscience had always come to the forefront before.  
  
Not feeling threatened in the least bit; he decided he would tell the truth. "Hermione, I would have asked you but, but I didn't know how," then his voice got quiet, "and I didn't know if you would come. I am sorry."  
  
Hermione was still slightly upset but he did apologize so she turned around. "Just don't do it again okay?"  
  
He smiled, thinking it odd that somehow she seemed to be making up the rules now, but he was the professor.  
  
Hermione smiled at him too, feeling something stir in her, which she attributed to the fact that the surliest man in the school had just smiled at her genuinely. The two held a moment before the professor got back to grading and Hermione was happily playing with Elizabeth.  
  
But Hermione too had her own life and own things to get done and looking for too long at a chair across the room, transfigured the chair into a baby swing and cast a charm on it so it would swing.  
  
Snape had been watching this performance and looked over curiously. "Well would you look at that? She likes it too!"  
  
"You might want to try it next time you have marking to do."  
  
"Yes, don't turn it back."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it!"  
  
Severus smiled too, but when he realized that he was he turned back to the papers. He felt quite comfortable with this girl and that made him uncomfortable. Around everyone else, he had to wear one of his many masks but she was not judging him. She took him for what he was and he didn't have to pretend to be what he was not.  
  
After a while he looked up at Hermione who was doing some sort of homework.  
  
"My essay?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, finished that one in class."  
  
"All six and a half feet?"  
  
"No, Eight and a quarter."  
  
Impressive. "I do have to read them all you know?"  
  
She turned and smiled playfully, "I know."  
  
He laughed and it was the first time he had in a long while. Hermione was listening to the laugh and noted how much it sounded as if he needed that laugh. But then the professor interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"I am thinking about having a project for this second term."  
  
"Oh really professor?" Why was he telling her?  
  
He didn't quite know either, but he was. "Yes, I am thinking about having each person brew a potion of their choosing. They will also write a composition about the potion as well as present the information in front of the class and finally test it."  
  
"Why Professor that's great!" said the workaholic enthusiastically. Although she would never admit it, Hermione held a love of potions and doing it independently would certainly be fun. "I like it a lot."  
"I thought you would." He said beaming at the girl, "But I don't know about the rest of the class."  
This time Hermione laughed with Severus and they laughed for a while. The rest of the evening was quite pleasant with occasional spots of chatter here and there.  
  
When Hermione got back up to her room, it was past midnight. She slipped into her pajamas and was asleep before her head even touched the silken fabric of the cream colored pillow.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning when a bouncy feeling disrupted her dreams. Upon opening her eyes, she found that she was looking into the blue eyes of a grinning red head.  
  
"Morning Gin!"  
  
"Took you long enough! What did you do? I think I could have waken you easier if you had been in a coma!"  
  
"Sorry Gin. I'm just tired, you know?"  
  
"Come ON Mione!"  
  
"You sound like a child on Christmas morning!" she said hitting her friend over the head with her pillow. Ten minutes later, Hermione was dressed and ready to go. She walked down the stairs to meet her four friends.  
  
When they got to Hogsmeade, Hermione wanted to go into the bookstore. This was met by an immediate groan from Ron who was slapped on the arm by Lavender. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I will meet up with you later."  
  
"You sure Mione?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yeah, how about The Three Broomsticks at twelve?" That gave her two hours.  
  
"Okay."  
  
So Hermione went book shopping. She found one particularly nice book on beyond N.E.W.T. level potions. There were a couple of good potions that would take a good long time to brew and needed careful planning. They were sure to impress her professor. Not that she wanted to impress Snape, it was for the intrinsic reward- yes the intrinsic reward.  
  
She didn't notice the figure sneak up behind her. "Nice selection."  
  
Hermione whirled around, startled and came face to face with her Potions professor.  
  
"Professor," Hermione said breathily while putting a hand on her chest just above her left breast, which Severus probably should not have noted quite as detailed as he did. "You gave me a start!"  
  
"I am sorry dear girl, I didn't mean to."  
  
It was then that he and Hermione realized that when she stumbled turning around, Severus had put his arm around her waist, and she in turn had caught his arm.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked nicely.  
  
She smiled "Yeah I think so. I found some great potions for my project!"  
  
"But I haven't even assigned it yet."  
  
"Well I was here and so was it, and we just sort of bumped into each other."  
  
"Severus," called a man who sounded a lot like Albus Dumbledore. Snape remembered that he was Severus Snape, Potions Master and he straightened up and released Hermione.  
  
"Good day Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione, who was beginning to understand things more, nodded and said, "Good day Professor."  
  
After purchasing her book, Hermione left but still had half an hour to kill before she needed to be at The Three Broomsticks. Walking past the pub, she noticed a store that she had never seen before, due to lack of necessity she assumed. She stepped inside the small store that was full of children's clothes.  
  
Everywhere around her were the most adorable outfits ever. Then Hermione saw it, a little light blue dress that had matching shoes and a big matching bow. A smile came to her lips; it was perfect. She also found a few nice small pajamas.  
  
But just as luck would have it, as Hermione was purchasing the outfits, her four friends were passing by the window of the store.  
  
"Now what's Mione doing in there?" Ron asked.  
  
He was about to go in before the two girls pulled him back. Hermione had no reason to buy baby clothes. They moved back down the street and watched as Hermione stepped out of the store and looked around to see if anyone were watching. Then she slipped the bag into her other one before heading to the pub.  
  
Ginny and Lavender exchanged a look. First, Hermione disappears at night, then she is incredibly tired for a few days and now she was buying baby clothes. There was something fishy going on and all signs pointed to something none too positive.  
  
And that's where this one ends. The next one is going to be fun! And if this uploads funny, I will do the next one in HTML and see what I can do for the ones before.  
  
!!!!ATTENTION!!!! My friend Julia (another fanfic author know as Sokairu, she mostly does Kingdom Hearts stuff) decided to put our heads together and make an oober funny fic that is a cross over. We started it today during study hall, and so it will probably be up soon. Right now it's a work in progress, but I wanted to tell you, because, it is going to be really GREAT!! (even if your are like me and know almost nothing about Kingdom Hearts, that is unless of course I get a PS2 for X-mas!) But neways, it will be glorious!  
  
So read it when it is out. I'll let you know when that is.  
  
AND NOW IT IS TIME TO THANK THE LOVES OF MY LIFE ONCE AGAIN!!! REVIEWERS...YOU ROCK MY WORLD! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU COMPLETE ME! ::MAKES HAND SIGN::   
  
And to any who like this story, read my other Snape fic called Solitude! It is about his child hood, and its pretty good. So read it so I can become more motivated and write more! Bye for now!  
  
Atiannala 


	5. A Strange Night

BODY  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you here nothing!  
  
BRA Strange Night  
  
BR  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Snape left the blanket on which he was sitting with his small niece to go answer it.  
  
BR  
  
ÒHello Professor! May I?Ó  
  
BR  
  
ÒYes of course,Ó Severus said, still rather startled by her presence; she was here on her own accord, Elizabeth had not been crying. The thought produced a funny feeling somewhere in his stomach, to which he was not accustom to feeling and so disregarded.  
  
BR  
  
Hermione made her way through the room with the air of one who is rather accustom to and quite comfortable with her surroundings, depositing her bag on the short black table in front of the couch. Hearing the noise, young Elizabeth looked up and smiled her toothless smile as a small giggle escaped her pink lips.  
  
BR  
  
Snape said ÒLook she recognizes you!Ó at the same time that Hermione scooped the child up into her arms.  
  
BR  
  
ÒOf course she does!Ó Hermione said with playful indignation.  
  
BR  
  
Snape watched as the child happily looked up into HermioneÕs face as she talked to and tickled the small girl. A smile unconsciously formed on his lips. Apparently he had been deep in thought-about what exactly though he could not recall- because before he knew it, Hermione had placed the baby in his arms saying, Òhere, hold her!Ó  
  
BR  
  
The teen went to her backpack and pulled out a small bundle. ÒI saw these in Hogsmeade, and I couldnÕt help myself! What do you think?Ó  
  
BR  
  
ÒThey are veryÉumÉfrilly,Ó the Professor said with some uncertainty.  
  
BR  
  
ÒOf course they are! Little girls are meant to be pretty and colorful professor! You would have her wearing these same boring white clothes all the time!Ó Laughing, Hermione took the child and dressed her in the blue dress and when finished held her on the table so it looked like she was standing. ÒSee Professor, Beautiful!Ó  
  
BR  
  
Snape had to admit that the dress did look remarkably lovely on the baby. She looked sweet and pretty causing the old bat to smile. ÒYou're right. How am I going to raise a small girl? I know nothing of frills, poofs and lace.Ó  
  
BR  
  
Hermione laughed, ÒApparently.Ó  
  
BR  
  
ÒExcuse me, Ms. Granger?Ó He was not about to take that kind of abuse from a student- Hermione giggled, a full and rich sound- or was he?  
  
BR  
  
ÒI simply meant, Professor, that you wear the same color and style of robe every day and they are black no less-Ò  
  
BR  
  
ÒWhatÕs wrong with black?Ó But his interjection was lost.  
  
BR  
  
ÒNot that a man has to alternate his clothing, but black is nice on you. IÕm sorry, I ought not to be going off, I must have momentarily forgotten myself.Ó But he had not stopped her.  
  
BR  
  
Severus was well aware of not stopping her, as he usually would have. There was one explanation: he was comfortable with her. That had to be it. Yes, she had helped him and seen his weaker side, yet she had not chastised him for it. Since then he had been open with her.  
  
BR  
  
Or so he told himself.  
  
BR  
  
As the night pressed on, Hermione began to do more of the homework that she had brought with her. She had liked doing it in the professor's chambers since they were small, cozy and quiet. It was nice. Especially with the advanced transfiguration homework she had to do.  
  
BR  
  
After Elizabeth had fallen asleep, Severus sat beside Hermione on the couch marking papers. The girlÕs presence was a comfort; she was here should any thing go wrong with the baby, and she made the room seem less lonely. It was a nice change.  
  
BR  
  
Eventually Severus noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Hermione appeared frustrated. ÒWhatÕs wrong child?Ó he asked with actual concern.  
  
BR  
  
Hermione sighed. ÒWe are doing an Ôin-depthÕ study of Animagi. There is this big project about the detailed process of becoming one- I got that part easily- but then we have this Ôpractical applicationÕ part where we have to find out what animal we would be ourselves and explain why. Ó It was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Sighing she closed the book and put it beside her on the couch and laid her head in her hands.  
  
BR  
  
Snape looked down and read the title, iOne Hundred and One Animal Forms and their Associated CharacteristicsBR  
  
ÒYou know,Ó Hermione spoke, ÒI used to really want to become an Animagus, but nowÉwellÉÓ  
  
BR  
  
Severus had an idea though. ÒYou know there are many more than one hundred and one animal forms?Ó Hermione looked at him pointedly with tears of frustration in her eyes. ÒDonÕt give me that look, I have a suggestion for you.Ó  
  
BR  
  
Hermione perked up immediately, ÒReally?Ó  
  
BR  
  
ÒYes, there is a potion that will allow you to experience the animal which you are meant to be. It takes a few hours to make, if you are willing to wait...Ó  
  
BR  
  
ÒOh yes, I will wait as long as it takes,Ó Hermione told him with perhaps a little more desperation than was needed.  
  
BR  
  
ÒIt would go by faster if you would help me,Ó he offered.  
  
BR  
  
ÒYou want me to help?Ó  
  
BR  
  
And with that the two began to brew their potion. They worked well together and finished it easily. About two and a half hours after they began, Severus said, ÒThatÕs all for now. It just has to sit for half an hour. We should clean up  
  
BR  
  
Hermione nodded and cleaned up everything that she could. Snape did the harder work of putting away cauldrons and such, leaving the ingredients to Hermione. When she finished, she walked over to Severus who was putting away the last cauldron. His sleeves were pulled back, and Hermione could see the muscles of his arm flexing, allowing her to imagine that the rest of him was trim and toned as well.  
  
BR  
  
Severus turned himself around finding himself within a hand's distance from Hermione, his sleeves still rolled up. Realizing what she would see, he tugged at his left sleeve rather quickly.  
  
BR  
  
But it was too late; she had seen it already and she caught his hand pulling it away from his arm, holding his left wrist with her right hand. Severus didnÕt want her to look at it, but found himself powerless to do anything.  
  
BR  
  
Looking directly into the ProfessorÕs eyes, she pushed back the sleeve with her own left hand. When she had pushed it just past his elbow, she looked down at the exposed flesh. But to Snape, there was more exposed than his arm. His mistakes, his pain, his shortcomings, his suffering; it all lay open before this girl and still he could do nothing to resist.  
  
BR  
  
Hermione had never seen the Dark Mark so close up before. As her eyes began to descend, Snape braced himself; he had to be ready for the shudder, the scream and the rejection that was sure to come. But none of it did. After her eyes fell upon his arm, so did her hand.  
  
BR  
  
Her hand traced the outline of mark that lay on his arm going over every detail. Severus was overcome.  
  
BR  
  
Here this girl was looking at everything inside him that was dark, that was evil, yet she did not run and she was not troubled. Instead she caressed him, touching the very blackness of his heart and accepting it, embracing it in her own person and comforting the depths of his soul.  
  
BR  
  
As HermioneÕs warm fingerÕs danced over SeverusÕs cold flesh, it became too much for the man to bear. A new pain dwelled up inside of him, a new fear replaced all that had shaken his heart and troubled his being. He was afraid, as he had never been afraid before; and when he felt his eyes welling up with tears he turned away as quickly as he could, pulling his arm from the girl's grasp.  
  
BR  
  
ÒIt must be ready now,Ó Snape said briskly as he clutched his own icy hand over his arm before pulling his robe back down.  
  
BR  
  
Hermione followed her professor to the table where the potion was, crossing her arms suddenly aware of the draft in the room.  
  
BR  
  
ÒSit here,Ó Severus instructed gently, Òand clear your mind of all thoughts and emotions.Ó  
  
BR  
  
Hermione sat and did her best to follow her professorÕs instructions.  
  
BR  
  
She nodded, ÒReady.Ó  
  
BR  
  
Close your eyes.  
  
BR  
  
Hermione did and felt the chalice as it touched her lips. She allowed the warm liquid to enter her mouth. A light and airy feeling came over her and in a sudden explosion, everything behind her closed lids went white.  
  
BR  
  
The whiteness started to fade and forms began to appear instead of it. She could see the trees first, tall and covered in snow and then the ground with a similar white covering. Advancing forward, she hopped in the snow aware of the fact that she was somewhat low to the ground. As she went she could hear the birds sing around her.  
  
BR  
  
A white rabbit hopped into the path in front of her, and taking one look at her fled. What animal was she that would cause another to flee?  
  
BR  
  
The she heard the small shrill barks behind her and turned to see her brethren.  
  
BR  
  
Before she could look at the others that were like her, everything became white again and she felt herself sway but could not react.  
  
BR  
  
When her eyes opened, they were looking up into the eyes of Severus Snape; he had caught her as she fell off the chair and had gotten there just in time. As it were he was holding her just inches away from himself.  
  
BR  
  
ÒAre you alright?Ó  
  
BR  
  
Hermione, who was feeling rather sleepy, nodded bringing her head closer to the young professor's. It seemed though when their noses bumped together, she realized what she was doing and jumped.  
  
BR  
  
ÒShhÉitÕs okay,Ó Snape began. Hermione looked at him, what was okay? Was it okay to feel like you wanted to kiss your potions professor? ÒThe potion has many side effects, confusion is one of them, as are headaches, and nausea.Ó He must have thought that she thought he was someone else at first.  
  
BR  
  
Hermione nodded to show understanding. She was feeling rather confused but doubted that it had anything to do with the potion.  
  
BR  
  
As she began to stand, she felt Severus help steady her; his hand on her back caused all kinds of waves to shoot through her body. When she had reached her full height, she swayed a bit, but was fine.  
  
BR  
  
ÒMiss Granger, I advise that you go right to sleep.Ó Yes sleep was a good idea, she discerned at the same time the other half of her brain was trying to figure out why he had returned to using her last name when it was only the two of them.  
  
BR  
  
ÒI will go then,Ó she said turning, but he caught her arm.  
  
BR  
  
ÒDo you think you might perhaps stay?Ó Her heart leapt.  
  
BR  
  
ÒNo, no, I must go.Ó  
  
BR  
  
ÒVery well then,Ó he said trying his best not to sound disappointed.  
  
BR  
  
Hermione walked to the door.  
  
BR  
  
ÒMiss Granger,Ó  
  
BR  
  
ÒBe careful.Ó  
  
BR  
  
Hermione nodded and left.  
  
BR  
  
Snape sat down on his bed trying to figure exactly what had transpired that evening.  
  
BR  
  
Hermione went up to her dorm in the Gryffindor tower and fell promptly asleep.  
  
BR  
  
ÒMione, Mione wake up!Ó  
  
BR  
  
ÒReally Hermione! ItÕs almost lunch time!Ó  
  
BR  
  
Hermione moaned and sat up, immediately grabbing her head.  
  
BR  
  
ÒCome on Mione,Ó Ginny whined, ÒYou have to change before lunch.Ó  
  
BR  
  
Upon the word lunch, Hermione stomach heaved. She grabbed her mouth and ran to the door at the back of the room.  
  
BR  
  
Lavender and Ginny shared a worried look as they heard the retching sounds coming from the bathroom.  
  
BR  
  
Hermione emerged again, sitting back down on her bed. ÒI donÕt think I am coming to lunch today.Ó  
  
BR  
  
When the two girls returned down stairs, they were immediately questioned. BRÒWhereÕs Mione?ÓBRÒIsnÕt she coming?Ó  
  
BR  
  
Ginny shook her head and Lavender explained. ÒHermione is sick.Ó  
  
BR  
  
Harry, who took in the girlÕs worried looks and who had the unfortunate experience two summers ago of seeing his Aunt Petunia pregnant with a smaller version of Dudley, put two and two together. ÒYou donÕt think?Ó  
  
BR  
  
Ginny nodded again.  
  
BR  
  
ÒMy God!Ó HarryÕs head fell into his hands.  
  
BR  
  
So, What do you think? Do we like it? I hope so!! B/c I spent so so long doing it! And I could be watching Pirates of the Caribbean on DVD right now. And I wrote this for you guys becauseÉBR  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! YOU GIVE MY LIFE MEANING!!! ITS ALL FOR YOU!!!  
  
BR  
  
Bye now! ItÕs time for Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom now! Bye bye!  
  
BR  
  
Atiannala /BODY /HTML 


	6. RUMORS!

Disclaimer: ::grabs characters and runs:: They are mine all mine!!! ::characters rebel and break free:: ::author cries::  
  
Hey guys, just a quick note before I begin. A couple people seemed confused about Hermione alleged pregnancy: Hermione is not pregnant. That is just the conclusion her friends jump to. She was sick as an after affect of the potion she took. I am presuming that it was rather late by the time they finished making the potion and that by the time she used it and left, it would have been into the wee hours of the morning. I know her awakening would have been quite some time later, but I had to take really strong medication before that made me sick, and I took it at three o'clock in the morning, and I was sick the whole stupid day!! (I couldn't move b/c I was when I bruised my coccyx- I think that's how you spell it- and I couldn't walk for a couple of days...stupid tail bone!) Anyway, we are assuming the potion was quite strong and could affect her quite some time later. So when she finally wakes up, she will no longer be sick. Boy that took a while to type; well it took more space than I was intending any ways. But enough with this infernal babbling! On with the show!!  
  
RUMORS!  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We should talk to her, tell her we know."  
  
"Don't be stupid, we'll embarrass her!" The redheaded girl sat contemplating for a bit. It was somewhat depressing that Hermione didn't speak to her about her dilemma. Hermione had always told Ginny things before, even more than she would tell the boys. She had thought the two were closer than sisters. Well, Hermione would tell her in her own time; Ginny was sure. After a while the young girl spoke again.  
  
"We should just wait for her to tell us; she will."  
  
"Well, we have to make sure she doesn't do anything to harm herself, you know?" added the raven-haired boy sitting next to her.  
  
Ginny squeezed Harry's hand smiling sweetly, "Of course, but we can't be too obvious."  
  
"Maybe," spoke Lavender, "if we act a little bit like we know and that we are okay with it, then she will feel more comfortable talking about it."  
  
"Hmmm..." mused the red headed girl, but before she could speak, her brother had cut her off with something that had been on all of their minds.  
  
"I didn't know Hermione even had a guy; she never said anything. But she must, mustn't she? Unless..." his eyes grew wide with terror. "You don't think she was raped do you?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" The rest of the group turned to look at Ginny with curious eyes. "Well, if she were raped, she would act differently. She would have been depressed and have a somewhat haunted look. Knowing Hermione, she engaged in this activity willingly and in now accepting the consequences. She's not acting hurt because she is acting like typical Hermione."  
  
It was acceptable for the group, but Ron still wondered, "But why did she not tell us she was with someone? Certainly, she would tell her best friends!"  
  
"Not if it was someone she knew her friends would never approve of," Harry got quiet for a moment, "Not if it was-" his voice trailed off as a thought too horrible for him to voice came to his head. His girlfriend however found no problem voicing it.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Harry and Ginny locked eyes for a moment while both Ron and Lavender sat contemplating the situation. Before the close of the hour, the four friends had firmly convinced themselves that Hermione and Draco had been secretly been seeing each other for at least a year, and that Hermione had to be about two or three months pregnant. They decided to be delicate with the teenage mother to be.  
  
Hermione was nowhere to be seen until dinner. Ginny noticed her first. Jumping up, the redhead embraced her and lead her to the table, helping her sit down. As soon as she was seated, Harry spoke.  
  
"Hello Hermione, how are you? Have a roll." He passed her the breadbasket. It came to Hermione that her friends were acting way too selfless when they basically made her plate for her. She grew uncomfortable as she noticed all her friends staring at her, as she was about to begin eating.  
  
Hermione took a bite of her chicken and muttered, "It's good." Her friends all nodded and set about eating, but still watching her slightly. When Hermione felt she could take this no longer, she excused herself to the common room to do her homework.  
  
The four friends began bickering, each blaming the other for their friend leaving. They left fifteen minutes later, but when they got out of the hall, Ginny cried, "Wait!" She disappeared back into the hall and emerged moments later with a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"What? Hermione needs her fluids what with the baby and all." Her remark was met with nods and shrugs. Unfortunately, the small group didn't notice two other people standing behind them.  
  
Back in the common room, Hermione once again found herself surrounded by people trying to make her more comfortable. After a while, Harry asked, "Is there anything else we can do?"  
  
Hermione, wanting to do her work, was getting very frustrated, and yelled, "Yes, leave me alone!"  
  
The teen stormed out of the room. "Mood swings." Harry observed, watching her retreating back as she left the room.  
  
Hermione was walking rather briskly in the direction of the library contemplating the many reasons why her friends might have turned into freaks. She needed some peace and quiet, some time to think and get work done.  
  
But as she rounded the to the library, she heard her name being called. Deciding to skip out on the library, she headed to the dungeons where no one would find her.  
  
Snape was sitting on the floor on a blanket holding his niece when the doors to his room suddenly flew open and a rather surly looking teen came into the room and dropped onto his couch.  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Miss Granger."  
  
"Professor," she began, "my friends are acting very oddly and I need time to work quietly because I have homework that I need to get done and I can't do it with my friends doting on me like they are.»  
  
"Very well; I'll leave you too it then."  
  
"Thank you Professor," Hermione said softly and for a moment, the student and professor locked eyes communicating emotions that neither would admit to let alone share.  
  
Severus allowed Hermione to work for a couple hours. After Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the blanket, he got up and made himself some tea. Then sitting down on the couch next to Hermione, he handed her a cup. "Do you want to tell me what upset you?"  
  
Sighing but taking the cup of tea gratefully, Hermione sat back and began to tell the man about her friends and their strange behavior.  
  
Snape laughed and Hermione, momentarily forgetting herself, playfully slapped her professor's arm. Then, realizing what she had done, she pulled back but her professor continued to laugh. It felt so good to laugh. Soon, Hermione was laughing too, realizing how silly both she and her friends were being.  
  
The laughter eventually died down, leaving the two in a comfortable silence. Hermione began to get the sneaking suspicion that she was beginning to feel like her professor was more like a friend, a strange thought, but one she liked.  
  
The more time she spent with her professor, the more she grew to respect him and realize that she had been wrong. He was not the slimy git that she had taken him for in her childhood. Here was a man that was simply misunderstood. His icy exterior was there to cover up his vulnerabilities. Didn't Hermione know how it was to need to hide things; didn't everyone?  
  
What would it be like to deal with everything he did? She couldn't even begin to imagine. It was no wonder he tried to keep everyone out. However she had seen him with his defenses lowered. She had crossed the barrier; he had let her. Hermione began to think.  
  
She had seen his eyes when they weren't guarded and had gotten comfortable. Yet, it scared her because she liked it. Why would he trust her? Why would he let her in?  
  
The cry of a baby disrupted Hermione's thoughts. The sofa began to shift, but Hermione stood and her hand grabbed the side of Severus' own. "I'll get her," she said to him, looking down at him with kind and trusting eyes. As she walked away, Hermione felt something pull in her chest.  
  
A stoic expression overtook his face. Why would she look at him like that? Trust him like that? It wasn't right; he didn't deserve it. But that night stuck out in his mind, the night where she had been so close and had caressed his arm so tenderly. That night he had longed to embrace her and hold her tightly. Her eyes had been so trusting, understanding, forgiving.  
  
But he deserved no forgiveness; could find no rest. His life had taken a dark turn a long time ago. He was nothing but a coward; he had joined the dark side because he was too afraid to resist and then, when he was too afraid to go on, he turned away.  
  
flashback   
  
The house was filled with a strange orange light. It was the first raid, the first kill. He had watched as the other Deatheaters had shot green rays out of their wands. He watched as bodies stiffened and fell. But they weren't murdered, not really. Murder involved hatred and blood. But there was no blood and there was no suffering. No pain, no feeling, it was all just a dream. He was walking through a surrealistic universe; this was not the place where somebody lived. It was all a figment of his imagination.  
  
He walked through the house, the floor and walls crumbling around him. There was a stinking scent of burning and death. Noise fell around him as he walked through the house. Nothing was to be left alive, nothing was to stay intact, everyone- everything was meant to be destroyed. But as he walked, he came face to face with a pair of large scared blue eyes. They were set in a small head; a small helpless face.  
  
The boy looked up into the eyes of the young man, his eyes speaking what his small voice couldn't. The man felt confused and alone, as alone at this small orphan. It was then that he realized what he was doing, what he had become. He pointed his wand at the child and spoke the slithering words of magic.  
  
But the boy did not freeze and collapse like his parents did, he apparently fell asleep and then began to shrink. When he was small enough, the man bent down and put him in the pocket of his robes.  
  
Sometime later, the man stood in the dungeon room of the castle in which he was apprenticed to the potions master. He pulled something out of his robes and placed it on his bed. Soon the boy was back to his original size and the man stood looking at small child sleeping on the bed, sad and too confused to cry.  
  
Suddenly, a hand clasped his shoulder. The man turned to look at the magnificent figure of a tall wizard clothed in white with hair of the same shade. The old mage seemed to radiate with his awesome power. The young man fell to his knees and clutched the white robes of the wizard, tears falling on the fine white fabric.  
  
The old man placed his hand on top of the black hair of the man kneeling in front of him. At this gesture, the shattered man looked up and gazed into the calm relaxing face of the man he embraced.  
  
"Do not fear, my child," the wise old man began, "You are forgiven."  
  
end flashback   
  
No, he had always been weak, afraid. The people he had hated the most were the ones who were brave, who would do anything for what they believed in. But he, he was a coward; he had not even been able to save his sister, the only person he had ever truly loved from the Deatheaters. He was doomed to live the rest of his life with the knowledge that he was a coward and unfit for the light of this world.  
  
So here he stayed hidden without anyone to comfort him. He was alone, and he would die alone.  
  
The sofa shifted under him, and he was brought back to the present time. A small weight descended in his arms and he looked down.  
  
Elizabeth!  
  
The babe snuggled against the velvety black robes he wore and cooed contently. She was so small so innocent; she needed him. He knew right then and there that he would make sure she would always be safe. He would care for her and save her from the fate that met his beloved sister.  
  
He began to feel warmth, but one spot in particular felt exceptionally warm on his right forearm. He looked at the spot and realized that Hermione had not entirely removed her hand when giving him the baby.  
  
He looked at the face of the witch beside him. She was gazing at the bundle in his arms. Shifting his gaze to Elizabeth, he thought of how lucky she was. The look in Hermione's eyes was one of maternal love. To receive love from such a creature as Hermione was just about the best anyone could hope for. Realizing the depth of his thoughts, he felt a strong pang in his heart; yes- Elizabeth was lucky.  
  
As the two mages sat there that night, basking in the newfound comfort that they discovered in each other's presence, they were unaware of what was happening in the rest of the school. Outside of the warm rooms in the dungeon, a terrible thing began to creep over the school, hitting unsuspecting people with a shocking jolt. It spread like madness itself and before long the whole school was afflicted with the knowledge that Hermione Granger was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby.  
  
LOVE YOU GUYS!! It makes me so happy that you guys review and I really love you for it! You comments mean so much to me!! I love them!  
  
BIG stuff is heading this way! Really big stuff!  
  
Love you guys!  
  
And again, I wanted to thank Jenny for beta-ing my story, she rocks my world!  
  
Atiannala 


	7. As Luck Would Have It

Disclaimer: I wear the cheese; the cheese does not wear me.  
  
As Luck Would Have It  
  
Draco Malfoy was up late; he had heard something rather disturbing and was quite put out about it. Imagine, the whole school thought he would sleep with a Mudblood! The very thought sickened him. To come into contact with something so dirty, so disgusting, well that was just.treason! He would never betray his Dark Lord like that.  
  
It wasn't that Grander were unattractive, quite the contrary in fact. Time had been rather generous to the young woman, and her maturing body was the topic of much conversation and many subconscious thoughts among the male population at Hogwarts. Yet, despite this, she was a Mudblood, defiant, and noble. Not the type of girl a Malfoy brings home.  
  
But another thought had been playing at the back of his mind for a while and was slowly ebbing its way closer and closer into a fully-fledged thought. What if everyone did think she was pregnant with his child, and he encouraged it? They would believe it truly and even if the Mudblood denied it they would think that she is just trying to save herself from embarrassment.  
  
At the moment everyone was whispering questions: was it true? But if he said it was. The whole student body would think she had been involved sexually with him. The perfect little Head Girl, perfect little angel. Her parents had a right to know too, that their daughter was with child. And that was only the beginning; when he was done, he would have entirely destroyed the girl's reputation. She would end up small and broken, shattered, a mere sliver of what she used to be.  
  
He smiled to himself contentedly; this would be fun!  
  
"Draco,"  
  
Draco looked down at the small blond head that rested on his bare chest. The girl kissed the exposed flesh above his breast, and reached up with her other hand to caress his shoulder.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco caught the hand and pushed it away.he wasn't in the mood. Draco sighed and got out of the bed walking over to the window, staring out into the darkness, the cold air gently fondling his naked body.  
  
Professor Snape strode about his classroom briskly, moving objects here and there, placing ingredients on a large table in front of the classroom. He was in a bitter mood for a reason that escaped him. Yet had he listened to his inner voice, he might had attributed his rancorous mood to the gossip that was flying around the Staff Table that morning.  
  
Apparently, Hermione Granger had been dating Draco Malfoy in secret for the past two years. They had engaged in many inappropriate sexual activities, and Hermione was now pregnant. But callus stoic Professor Snape would never admit to himself that it bothered him. He could never acknowledge the fact that Hermione being with another man bothered him so. Man- Draco was not more than a boy.  
  
And yet a boy that had fully devoted himself to a Dark cause serving a Dark master. He had deemed himself unworthy of love yet this fully fledged evil being had taken something so innocent, so pure.he.his thoughts trailed off; he hated the world right now, more so than he did usually.  
  
A bell rang telling students that it was time for class.  
  
Hermione sat in her class that morning little more than slightly aware of the eyes that were upon her. Her mind was else where, on the tall professor that was handing back papers. When he returned to his desk, her hand went into the air.  
  
The professor slowly looked up, "Ms. Granger," he said using his best indifferent hatred filled voice.  
  
"I didn't get my paper back Professor." The brunette said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I was wondering if you had mine still."  
  
"No I don't, you must not have done it."  
  
"Professor I." Hermione began indignantly but was cut off abruptly by a yelling Professor.  
  
"Ms. Granger! I would thank you not to interrupt my class any further!"  
  
Hermione looked down least her eyed betray her emotion.  
  
Satisfied, Snape began his class. "Now, if we are quite through, everybody take out your books and begin reading about the Forgetfulness Potion."  
  
The day was quite a hellish one for Hermione. Ever since Potions, things just went down hill. The stares that she had been almost oblivious to had become so apparent that she began to fancy that she would go crazy. The painstakingly obvious interest in Hermione was driving the poor girl mad. But at the end of the day, Hermione found out what was going on.  
  
A second year ran up to Hermione with a large toothy grin. "You're the girl they're talking about right? The one who is going to have a baby?"  
  
"What!" Hermione almost screamed, as she dropped her book to the floor. But a sly blond picked the book up and snaked his arm around the confused girl.  
  
"There's no need to hide it any more darling, they already know about us," he said, almost more to a group of on-lookers than to Hermione herself.  
  
"And just what do they know about us Malfoy?"  
  
"That we have been going out for the past two years in secret, our gig is up!"  
  
"Our what." Hermione tried to say, but found that she couldn't because a pair of lips gripped her own fiercely, so fiercely that she was sure she could taste blood in her mouth from where her teeth pressed into her skin.  
  
When Malfoy finally allowed her her freedom, he looked into her chocolate eyes, a glint of malice sparking in his own cold silver orbs. He raised an eyebrow trying to derive a response from the stunned girl, and he succeeded.  
  
A large smack sent Draco's head flying towards his right leaving a red handprint on his frigid pale skin. Holding the side of his face, he watched the Mudblood running down the hall thinking to himself, 'She'll pay for that one!'  
  
Hermione ran and ran unaware of where her feet were taking her but following them unquestioningly as they had never steered her wrong before. She was not surprised when she ended up in front of a familiar door in the dungeons.  
  
She opened the door and fell just short of colliding with the Potions Professor.  
  
"Professor!" she cried throwing her arms around the man.  
  
Snape was stunned to say the least, but he could not truly be mean to her now, not when she was like this. He wrapped his arms around the unfortunate girl, and guided her over to the couch.  
  
"Now, what happened?" Severus asked, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbing at the tears that were coming out of the girl's eyes. Hermione told him every thing, about how the whole school thought she was having Malfoy's baby, how the entire student body had been looking at her with disgust, and how Malfoy had come up to her, and how he had kissed her.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" Severus almost audibly gasped, but restrained himself. What was he doing this was none of his business. But then he saw Hermione's head wag from one side to another and he saw the haunted look in her eyes. He noticed the blood that was at the corner of her lip.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
Severus lifted his hand to the girl's silky face, and whipped the blood from the corner of her mouth slowly with his thumb. Hermione turned to face him with an unfamiliar look that he could not place. For a brief moment, he imagined leaning down and touching the beautiful pink lips gently with his own. But it was indeed a brief moment as he realized what he had been thinking. He muttered soft words alleviating the pain in Hermione's lips. He looked down; he couldn't allow her to get quite so close.  
  
Hermione also looked down feeling foolish. She had had a moment in which she had a schoolgirl's crush on her teacher. She thought he might kiss her, but that would never happen.  
  
Severus asked her if she would like any tea, and she said that she would. As he excused himself to go and make it, Hermione found herself getting up and walking towards Elizabeth's crib. When she got to the edge, the little babe looked up and laughed.  
  
Hermione scooped up the child, and held her tight. How she loved it here! The small room seemed cozy; it was dark, yet the inviting kind of dark that occurs when the only light in the room comes from a fireplace. She was beginning to feel more at home here than anywhere else in the school.  
  
That night Draco Malfoy was beginning to find a more useful path for his scheme, a way that would probably leave Hermione scarred for the rest of her life. He would finally show that girl who she really was and put her deep in her place. Who did she think she was anyways? It was bad enough for a Mudblood to be head girl, but slapping a Malfoy was going too far.  
  
He had just finished composing a letter to his father informing him about Granger's pregnancy. About how he had been drunk that one night, and had found the Mudblood basically throwing herself at his feet. He didn't forget to leave out the part where in the morning when he realized that he had slept with her, he had thrown her from the bed and beat her severely. But then, she came running in that afternoon about how she was pregnant and how she was positive it was his as he was the only one she had slept with.  
  
Draco knew what his father's reaction would be. There would be no Malfoy child running around with dirty blood. The child must die. Unfortunately for the mother, abortion was illegal in the wizarding world, and the Death Eater's method of getting rid of an unwanted fetus was so much more.painful.  
  
Draco laughed! Even if his father didn't believe the ludicrous story he had made up, he knew that Lucius could take no chances. The problem would have to be eliminated as soon as possible. Poor little Mudblood! Hope she didn't intend on having a family.  
  
Draco's manic laughter filled the owlrey as he watched the large black owl take his letter off to Lucius.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@ a note from the author, the last story of Hermione's pregnancy is merely that, a story that Draco made up to tell his dad. Hermione is still not pregnant. Hmm.nething else?  
  
Well I got this one up in one day, I'd say that's pretty good right there. But im off to read Heart of Darkness more, this makes time two. Apparently once is not good enough for AP Lit.  
  
Well I hope you like it! I will try to get more up soon! Bye! 


	8. Things That Go Bump in the Night

Disclaimer: ::Picking flower petals:: I own it. I own it not. I own it. I own it not. I own it. I. ::pulls off last petal:: .I own it not. ::looks sad:: .stupid flower.  
  
Things That go Bump in the Night  
  
@~%%~&!DreaM!&~%%~@  
  
Hermione was walking along barefoot in the grass; it was a lovely day and the shining sun made her feel all warm inside. Suddenly she heard a familiar giggle.  
  
"Elizabeth! What are you doing out here?"  
  
The baby continued to smile as Hermione reached down and scooped her up. Hermione was playing with the baby when all of a sudden a large thunderclap shook the air.  
  
The frightened girl looked up and saw that the sky was a charcoal shade of gray, the trees that had before been green were now barren and dry, and the air had become so hot it burned the lungs like acid.  
  
Hermione stared at mock terror at the change in her environment when the bundle in her arms began to cry. She turned her attention back to the small babe.  
  
But even as Hermione looked on at the child, she also began to change. Her skin became dark and scaly, her face seemed to melt into the bone as her features hardened and long sharp teeth filled the once smiling mouth, and all of her limbs grew long and skinny slinking like snakes in every direction.  
  
Fear took over Hermione and she practically shoved the creature from her lap, but no sooner had the abomination hit the floor than it sprang back up. Its long limbs grasped the unfortunate girl and it took a moment to hiss at her before plunging face first into her lower abdomen. Hermione screamed in pain as the creature did not stop, but proceeded into her body piercing her flesh.  
  
@~%%~&!EnD!^!DreaM!&~%%~@  
  
Hermione sat bolt up right in her bed breathing hard and massaging her rather painful abs. What a strange and weird dream.  
  
Many miles away, a blond man was taking his hand off of a glowing orb. This ball was more commonly known as a dream orb; it allowed the user to enter and control another's dreams. These were quite hard to come by, incredibly dangerous to use, and outlawed my most wizarding governments. How Lucius Malfoy ever got his hands on one might never be known, but what was important was that he had one.  
  
He had one, and he had just used it to ensure that his son would not be the father of a mudblood's child. Grinning to himself, he took a large black piece of velvet and covered the orb. Few knew of his treasure, and most who did were alive no longer.  
  
Hermione was running, or limping quickly rather, to Charms. Being late was one of those things that Hermione Granger simply did not do, but when she woke up, she was still in pain. She must have eaten something unsettling; it was probably what caused her to have that strange dream.  
  
As if she wasn't already late enough, Hermione rounded a corner and ran smack into something sending her flailing to the floor.  
  
"Ms. Granger," droned a dull and un-amused voice. Hermione looked up at her potions professor. "I sugguest you watch where you are walking in the future. A woman in your condition would not do to be running into floors frequently."  
  
A couple children stopped walking or had at least slowed their pace. It was the first time an adult had mentioned Hermione's problem and, of course, it was Snape. They watched as he watched the girl climb to her feet with an amused glint in his eyes. He did not even offer her a hand to help her up.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, a witty comment obviously on the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Ms. Granger, why don't you save us all from the headache of your impertinent babble and just come to my class room after today's lessons are done to collect your punishment." With that the dark old man walked down the hall.  
  
Hermione starred at his retreating back. And he had the nerve to call her insufferable?  
  
By the time classes were over that day, Hermione was starting to believe the rumors about her being pregnant; what else could cause so much discomfort.  
  
Panting she pulled open the door to her destination. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger. Close the door." The Professor droned.  
  
There was the noise of the door sliding and shutting. The lock clicked into place.  
  
"I have a feeling that I am going to have to go on a trip tonight. I was wondering if you could..Hermione? Hermione? Are you listening?"  
  
Hermione had been listening, it was just that she had began to feel the pulsating of her lower abdomen again. When she could no longer bear it, she fell to the floor screaming.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Strong arms surrounded her and helped her to sit. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I.I.." A thin layer of sweat was beginning to trickle down her forehead and Severus noted the blank star in her eyes as they looked at him and saw nothing. He felt the convulsions that shook her body and knew she was in pain.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered, "I need you to tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Sev.?"  
  
"Yes Hermione, it's me." He shifted her so that she was facing away from him with her head resting on his chest just below his left shoulder. "Come on Hermione, I need you to help me, so I can help you."  
  
Hermione mustered up as much strength as she could and began to speak. "Ate.something rotten.I s'ppose.hurts here." she placed her hand on her lower abdominals. ".Gave me.funny.dreams." Hermione's voice trailed off and her eyes drooped close.  
  
Severus almost panicked, but remembered that losing his nerve would not help the girl's situation. Retaining his head, he realized that a bad case of indigestion or food poisoning would probably hurt her higher, in her digestive track. She had placed her hand lower. Funny dreams?  
  
Something clicked inside Severus's mind although, he was not quite sure how; it was probably from all his years as a dark agent, learning the trade and knowing the proper way to think that made him suspect foul play.  
  
Placing his own hand over the girl's abdomen; he felt the walls of her organs shifting and bulging, as if a hyperactive child was growing inside of her. Severus laid her upon the ground and moved around so that he was facing her. A soft shifting told him that she was awake. "Seve."  
  
"Shh." he did not want her wasting her strength. He looked directly into her eyes and maybe, Hermione suspected, a bit further. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. What need did he have to ask her such a question? She nodded, preparing herself for what was to come.  
  
She heard Severus sigh. "This may hurt, but it is the only way." After a moment's hesitation, he said, I am going to need to bear the skin.  
  
Hermione nodded, surprised to find that she was not afraid.  
  
Severus undid the bottom few buttons of her shirt as well as the button and zipper on her pants. Carefully he uncovered the area, the area right above her womb.  
  
Wand in hand, Severus touched the skin below her belly button gently, almost as if he were afraid to soil the delicate skin.  
  
Hermione leaned back resting against the floor fighting to retain consciousness despite the pain that ravished her.  
  
All of a sudden a red light filled the room, and Hermione heard Severus speak words that she did not understand. Just then, her pain amplified multiple times as she felt her flesh and insides tear.  
  
Looking up, Hermione noted that it was not simply a figment of her weary imagination. A hole had formed in her abdomen. Shock took her as a hissing sound began emanating from inside her.  
  
Brown slimy limbs reached out of the hole in Hermione's flesh, and the poor girl screamed in fright. Soon enough, a grotesque head and body followed. Her dream! This was the misshapen creature from last night's horror. But that meant.  
  
Fear took full hold of Hermione and she could hardly believe the scene before her.  
  
The creature that had sprung from her womb had grown to nearly twice the size of Severus and was circling the man. Severus stood ready for his opponent to strike, sizing him up, finding all of the weak points.  
  
Darkness began to surround Hermione as she saw the creature lunge at Severus. Warm, inviting darkness.  
  
It was over an hour later before Severus crawled to Hermione's side, cut and bleeding. His enemy had proven himself formidable as any. It might have been the thought of Hermione's salvation that pushed him through allowing him to decapitate his opponent even while he was cornered and bleeding on the floor; he knew that Hermione would never heal unless the beast was killed.  
  
He had finally fallen, his body writhing and turning to ash that would leave a black stain that no amount of charms or paint could ever hide.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
He was answered by a low moan. She would be all right; already the skin of her abdomen had closed leaving not even a trace of its former condition. In the morning, he would check and make sure nothing internal was still injured. Being that he caught this foe in its early state, a nights rest would do wonders against what was done.  
  
If that thing had been allowed to remain inside of Hermione, for even a few hours more, she would have probably been injured for the rest of her life. More than that, and she could have died. In the morning, he would look at the damage.in the morning.  
  
The sound of a baby crying broke Hermione's sleep. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on the floor next to her professor. Yesterday haunted her mind like some sort of surreal dream. What had happened after she passed out?  
  
Hermione walked to the crib and picked up the crying child, cradling the baby to her breast. With one arm on the baby, and the other grasping her wand, she managed to levitate the professor to his bed.  
  
Elizabeth, now content in Hermione's arms, began to snuggle into the warm breast and make a small cooing sound as Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and examined her professor.  
  
As Hermione's hand ran over his face appraising all his cuts and bruises, Severus's eyes popped open. "Hermione!" He said her name as if he believed her not much more than a ghost as he reached up to cup her face. Hermione touched his hand with her own to let him know she was here. Severus struggled to sit up.  
  
"Are you okay? Where do you hurt? Does any thing feel different and unusual? Are you."  
  
But he stopped at the sound of Hermione's rich and full laugh. "Professor, I am fine, a little bit sore, but on the whole, normal. I daresay it is you who will need some treatment."  
  
After much arguing, Hermione finally conceded to letting Severus almost sit up entirely provided he was resting on pillows. She had decided to spend the morning tending to him, as it was Saturday, and she was not expected anywhere.  
  
Elizabeth, who apparently was upset about not being the topic of conversation, cooed quite loudly.  
  
Severus took one look at the child before squeezing her to his chest. It was the first time he had risked his life when he actually had so much to live for. He had Elizabeth and. Severus watched the girl that was busy rummaging through his cabinets.well he had Elizabeth.  
  
By lunch, only Severus's larger cuts were still visible. It was apparent that Hermione was healed quite nicely. They did have to worry now though, about whose plans they had soiled. Once that person found out, he would be quite angry; and Severus had a good idea of who that person was.  
  
To his knowledge, the Dark Lord himself did not even possess what Lucius Malfoy had in the shadowy depths of his cold house. Such a thing that would allow one to enter and control another's subconscious. Through this, loads of damage could be done to the innocent sleeper.  
  
Severus had only seen it used once. When the victim had woken then next morning, he had not even been able to recall his own name. He was currently residing in St. Mungo's with no hope of a cure.  
  
There was little doubt in Severus's mind that he had foiled Lucius Malfoy's plans, and one does not simply thwart the plans of Lucius Malfoy. They were in for a long bumpy ride. He knew that he was going to have to keep an extra close watch on Hermione.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts?"  
  
"Trust me Hermione, my thoughts are not even worth that."  
  
She laughed her warm enchanting laugh once more. And Severus began to speak.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about what I wished to ask you last night." A slight blush crept up Hermione's cheeks and she prayed that the dim lighting of the room hid her well. "I can feel a tension in the air and in my bones, something is stirring, and before long, I will be called to go to my Dark Master; I will be called more and more frequently. He is planning something."  
  
Hermione watched as Severus began to lighten shade by shade, so she took hold of his hand and squeezed it smiling slightly in comfort. He covered her hand with his other one and took a deep breath before he went on.  
  
"A couple of different situations have been thrown at us as of late causing a companionship that I have not had since the times of my boyhood. I did not welcome it, but now that it is here I am glad for it."  
  
Hermione took that to most nearly mean that he thought of her as a friend and needed one greatly right now. She squeezed his hand for him to continue.  
  
Severus looked down at the child who was asleep on his bed. "I have never had anything to live for before, my own wretched existence never meaning much. But now, there is someone who needs me." Hermione also looked down at the sleeping Elizabeth. "I am worried about her, when I will be called to the Dark Lord. She will need someone to come and care for her and keep he safe."  
  
"Oh, I would gladly."  
  
"Yes I know, but I will not have the time to collect you before I must leave."  
  
"Then I will come here to check every day. I always enjoy coming to see Elizabeth. Besides with me here every day, you will be able to get you work done while I play with her."  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
Hermione stroked Elizabeth's small head. "It is funny Professor, but I feel that Elizabeth needs me too." She looked up embarrassed slightly. "I mean, I know that I am not a mother, or even rightly old enough to act as one, and yet I feel her always. As if she really were mine. I did not mean to care for her so, but. I do." She looked up at Severus to see what he thought.  
  
Holding her gaze he said, "If you love her, then she is lucky, very lucky."  
  
Hermione smiled, never once dropping their connecting stare. She felt comfortable, like everything around her made complete sense, yet no sense at all. But what did make sense often was not plausible as it followed far too much logic. Logic was something hard to come by in the world.  
  
It was a long time before Hermione got up to leave the small cozy room in which Severus and Elizabeth resided. Before she went, Sever caught her arm.  
  
Turning back to the man on the bed, she looked at him with her large innocent eyes.  
  
"Take this, and wear it always."  
  
Hermione looked down at her hand; resting on her palm was a beautiful charm on a gold chain, yet words could not express the shear beauty of the thing. It was a simple pendant, yet one got the feeling upon peering into its depths that it contained more, much more. She wasn't sure how long she spent looking at the captivating object in her hand, but she was aware that time passed around her, although she felt not within her herself.  
  
When she was finally able to break her gaze, she looked to her professor. "I. couldn't.. it's far too." But she trailed off; there was no word to describe what it was. Dangerous? Beautiful? Innocent? Passionate? It was everything, yet it was nothing. It held beauty, but it held fear.  
  
"Wear it Hermione, around your neck and above your heart. Put it on now, and never take it off." He watched as she tied the thing around her neck, "Promise me, promise me you will never take it off."  
  
After a long pause in which Hermione stared at the thing in her hand, she looked up into the dark pools of the professor's eyes. "I do."  
  
The solemnity of the moment touched Hermione and she felt that maybe she shouldn't remover the necklace ever.  
  
Severus watched Hermione's receding back quite content now that she would be safe for the meanwhile. The charm that protected her now was powerful; nothing would touch her. No harm would come to the child, even if it meant giving himself up.  
  
In a dark manor, far away, yet not far enough away to consider anything safe, a sinister man walked into his dark lair. He walked to the table in the center and removed the dark velvety cloth that covered a very wicked object. But much to his display the light that should be coming from the depths of the orb was covered only by shadow. Nothing! There was nothing!  
  
The light in his orb would only have gone out when his spell was complete. Hermione was to suffer first, and then die. It would have taken weeks; yet here, barely a week later, the light was extinguished and his spell broken. Someone, he was sure who but someone was meddling in his affairs.  
  
"Aww, now that's not very nice, playing with my toys. I'm not one for sharing. You will wish you hadn't, oh yes, you will regret it."  
  
Lucius trailed a seductive finger over his Dream Orb. Someone would pay.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Do u like it? I have great plans for this one.terrible.but great! This is going to be fun!  
  
Love you guys!!!!  
  
~Atiannala 


	9. Slither: Plan B

Disclaimer: Let's see, last time I didn't own it, and I am pretty sure I still don't.  
  
Slither: Plan B  
  
It was a few weeks before any thing did happen. The end of the year was coming up rather quickly, and there were only a few weeks left. Hermione had told her mischievous friends that she was spending her time in the dungeons, least they follow her- she wouldn't put it past them. The project that Severus had wanted to assign them had fallen through, but Hermione told her friends that she was being granted Lab time, because he had actually found her proposal intriguing.  
  
"But, Mione, I thought Snape hated you?" Harry had said when she told her friends of her plans. She had merely smiled.  
  
"Harry don't be so naïve, Snape does hate me." After watching the confused looks on all of their faces, she explained, "Snape might hate me, but he is man enough to own up to the fact that I am good at what I do."  
  
Ron seemed perplexed. "Ron?"  
  
"Snape as a man," he shuddered, "That is something I don't want to think about."  
  
"Oh, honestly Ron, he is a human being, and not just a professor."  
  
"You know, I never really thought as any of them as anything other than professors. It's weird."  
  
The rest of the conversation had turned to the nature of professors, and her friends had more or less accepted Hermione's project excuse. They had also listened to Hermione when she told them she was not pregnant. However, the rest of the school was still watching her with scrutinizing eyes waiting for her to show.  
  
But aside from that everything seemed peaceful. That night Hermione had been sitting on the floor next to the fireplace studying for her up coming exams, while Elizabeth lay on the blanket taking a nap. The Professor sat at a small table grading papers.  
  
A bit later, Hermione heard the soothing voice of her Professor offer her tea. She got up and walked over to the couch where he was sitting down.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled when he handed her the cup, he had already prepared it the way she liked it.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Severus cleared his throat. ""Hermione, have you ever thought about the future?"  
  
Hermione shifted nervously, feeling her heart beat hard against her rib cage. She wasn't quite sure of why this question produced such a reaction in her, but it had. "Well I... I'm not quite sure what I am doing yet... I mean, I will probably get a small flat somewhere and study some more... I haven't really decided what I want to do with my life yet... I..."  
  
"Have you ever thought of what field you wish to pursue?"  
  
"Oh! Well naturally I love them all, but I have a certain affinity for charms and such. Possibly transfiguration. Although, I would greatly like to study wandless magic."  
  
"Well, that is certainly a relief."  
  
"A relief?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Remember that night when you told me that you would possibly want to become an Animagus?"  
  
"Yes..." Where was this going?  
  
"Well, I took that to mean that you did indeed like the subject. Well today, I was talking to Minerva, and she was saying how long it had been since she had an apprentice and how she would like to have one again, and I sort of mentioned that you might be interested in the position. I wasn't sure..."  
  
But before Severus could finish his sentence, he was hit full force by the girl as she enveloped him in a firm hug. He sat stunned for half a moment before setting down his tea and awkwardly wrapping his arms around Hermione's slender frame. For an instant, he was under the impression that she snuggled closer in to him and he unconsciously held her tighter.  
  
Then he realized that this little spectacle was going on for quite long enough. Snape pushed the girl back sternly, but softened at her smile. With his arms on her shoulders still, he said, "So I have done well have I?"  
  
"It's perfect! I... I don't really know what to say."  
  
"Well, what ever it is you have to say, you should probably say it to Minerva, she is the one who needs to know you will accept."  
  
Hermione smiled. Severus cleared his throat suddenly uncomfortable. "Well I have to finish grading..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Each returned to their own activities. Elizabeth woke up towards the end of Hermione's chapter, so the older girl set the book aside and picked the babe up. By the time Elizabeth was fed, changed, and put to bed, it was nigh on midnight.  
  
"Oh! Professor, I must..." her attention had turned for the first time to her professor, and she noticed that her was dreadfully pale and there seemed to be a delierous look to his eyes. She ran to him, only to have her arm clutched. His grip was tighter than he knew, and Hermione had to grit her teeth to bear it.  
  
"Her...mion...e..."  
  
"Shh," it had taken enough for him to get her name out, he was nervous she could tell. A caressing hand touched his cheek, and eyes met for a long moment. "Go."  
  
Severus nodded and stood, gaining composure, and finally left the room.  
  
Hermione sat still for a moment, listening to the quiet of the room, but it was soon interrupted by a soft cry. Elizabeth had woken when the door slammed.  
  
The maternal side of Hermione's nature took over, and she picked up the small child, holding her fast to her body.  
  
The two ended up lying together in the large bed and falling asleep.  
  
It was many hours later before Snape returned to his room. He was dead tired, and climbed into the bed. The meeting had gone poorly; he had learned almost nothing, aside from the fact that Lucius had been working privately with the Master on a plan. Yet the details were only passed down to those who were immediately involved. And as for the rest, nothing! Nothing of use!  
  
As Severus allowed his tired eyes to slip shut, he failed to notice what slipped out of the coat that he had discarded on the floor. A yellow snake with black bands going round it was slowly slithering up the bedpost.  
  
Little Elizabeth opened her tiny little eyes; something moving below her has disturbed her slumber. There was a strange white light filling the room coming from outside a window. It gave her just enough to see by.  
  
Turning over one shoulder, she saw the man that was always here. She liked him; he was always picking her up and kissing her. But he was different that night; he looked strange. His face kind of looked like how she felt after she drank a bottle when she couldn't burp.  
  
She reached out a tiny hand and touched the back of his shoulder. It was what they always did to her when she couldn't burp. But it appeared that the man either didn't need to or didn't want to burp. Elizabeth turned her attentions to her other side.  
  
She was there! Elizabeth really liked her. The woman was warm and comfortable, and she held the small child just right for her to feel always safe. Elizabeth wriggled a little to try to get closer to the woman. Maybe she would pick Elizabeth up and snuggle her to sleep; the woman was rather good at snuggling.  
  
It was then that something moved and caught the young child's eye. After a struggle she had managed to sit up, fall back down, and sit up again. Having finally maintained a sturdy position, she looked at the curious creature. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was bright, and moved funny like; not in the way the man and woman moved, not even in the way that she would have to use in order to move herself, but in a sneaky and untrustworthy manner.  
  
It was when the thing was gracefully gliding over the woman's stomach that Elizabeth decided that she didn't like the creature, for it seemed interested only in itself, and that it was a very frightful thing, for it did make the most dreadful noise, so she did the only thing her little mind could think of to do.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Severus woke up first to the shock of Elizabeth and her screaming being so near. The next surprise that came was that Hermione Granger was in his bed. Lastly, he realized a serpent was coiled on the girl's chest ready to strike. All this he realized in half a second; the other half he used to blast the offensive creature into oblivion.  
  
Elizabeth had become quiet deciding that she did something good while Hermione lay beside her breathing heavily.  
  
Severus rushed across the bed and bent down over the poor girl.  
  
"Are you alright?" But instead of answering, Hermione reached a shaking hand up to Severus and drew him into a close hug.  
  
Young Elizabeth sat watching, her small mind attempting games of logic. These two were like the other two; the ones that told her they were a 'mama' and a 'daddy.' They used to hug each other, and pick her up and kiss her, and hold and feed her. It was occurring to her, that although she didn't exactly know what a 'mama' or a 'daddy' was, these people might be them. Elizabeth swallowed and decided to try something that the small funny woman that played with her during the day had been trying to show her.  
  
"Ma-ma."  
  
Both Severus and Hermione turned quickly to look at Elizabeth. She must have been right, one of these things had to be a 'mama.' But they were looking at her strangely now. Maybe she should do it again, so they understood.  
  
"Ma-ma."  
  
Severus looked at Hermione, who was still in his arms, and said, "She said 'Ma ma!" Hermione nodded enthusiastically. He sat up on his knees and said again amazed, "she said 'Mama!' She talked!"  
  
The excited Severus was actually bouncing up and down on the bed. Elizabeth realizing she had caused this fun opened her mouth again.  
  
"Da-ey"  
  
"Mione! Did you hear that? She called me Daddy! She called me Daddy!"  
  
Severus was by now in such an elated mood, that he picked up the laughing Elizabeth, and kissed her. And feeling nothing but warmth inside of him, he grabbed the shoulders of the other girl on the bed and gave her a hug.  
  
He smiled still very proud of his small niece. "She called me Daddy! She thinks I'm her father."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath, and Severus looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. "She thinks I'm her mother."  
  
They sat there, less than ten inches apart, just looking at each other. They were both surprised and unsurprised to find, a mere seconds later, to find that they were closer. Severus regained control of his conscious mind when he felt her sweet breath on his lips.  
  
He let his eyes close, and his head drop, his forehead an inch her own.  
  
"Maybe you should go."  
  
Elizabeth was confused when after all the happiness, the mama got up and ran from the room. Looking at the door she once again said, "Ma-ma," and looked back at the daddy for approval.  
  
She was surprised to find that he was crying.  
  
Soon his arms were around her as he picked her up and held her tightly against his chest.  
  
Elizabeth felt sad, something that she didn't know before. She had only ever been, hungry, or angry, or happy, or excited, or frightened, but she had never been sad before. The daddy was sad, she could tell, and she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Da-ey."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That's a wrap for now. We are getting closer to the hook up. ¬_¬ but u didn't hear it from me!!  
  
I love you guys!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
~Atiannala 


	10. Graduating

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Graduating  
  
Lucius was sitting at home feeling very pleased with himself now. He had a goal, an obsession, which was to see Hermione dead. It was more now the fact that someone had foiled his previous attempt. It was now a challenge.  
  
It was a good thing that he had come up with a perfect plan. It took him a month, but he had done it. He had charmed a snake to have two thoughts on its mind Hermione Granger and murder. The snake was trained to seek out the girl and kill her.  
  
To do this, he had to spend much time using objects obtained from Draco to get the snake familiar with the girl. Finally it was ready.  
  
The snake was slipped into the robes of his comrade, Snape, for delivery to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would get there that night, and she would be dead before morning. Now he just had to wait.  
  
The following morning he was sitting in his room in front of the fire sipping wine, waiting for news from his beloved son. The room was filled with an eerie green light.  
  
"What took you, dear boy?"  
  
"My father, the girl lives."  
  
The face disappeared as Lucius threw his wine glass into the flames.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Curse that wretched boy! Why did he bring such news? She was going to die, oh how she was going to die!  
  
Lucius was furious, but his devious mind was never at a lack of a plan. Even at that moment, he began to develop a scheme which would murder both that girl, and that Potter boy that he was sure was the one saving her all the time.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm...pardon?" Hermione asked coming out of her trance-like dream state.  
  
Harry sighed and spoke again, "Hermione, will you please tell us what is bothering you?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm fine."  
  
"Bloody hell you are," came Ron, putting his two cents in, "You didn't eat breakfast, and you aren't even touching your lunch. " Turning to Harry, he said, "I bet it's that Snape. He was probably harassing her last night and made her all upset. I told you it wasn't good for her to be spending so much time down there on her own."  
  
Hermione shot Ron a look that told him she was livid. "Would you kindly stop referring to me as if I was a child who was unable to take care of herself? I am fully able to judge what is good or not good for me to do! I don't need you to watch my every step, just leave me alone!"  
  
She jumped up and left the room determined that they should not see her tears.  
  
Ginny jumped to her feet, "Now look what you've done!" and stalked off muttering something about stupid boys.  
  
"Things Not to Do or Say to Girls, idem number, four hundred and seventy three: Never express concern for they will take it as an accusation of their disabilities."  
  
"Oh Ron, we really are hopeless aren't we?"  
  
"Alright Mione, I want to know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Who is he, what he do, and do I need to merely murder him or do I need to mangle and deface his dead body as well?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Oh Ginny!"  
  
Ginny hugged her friend. "Now, who is he?"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"You wont like it."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Gin, I really can't."  
  
"WHO is he?"  
  
"Promise not to tell?"  
  
"Do I really need to?"  
  
Hermione buried her face in Ginny's robes and muttered something.  
  
"Mione, I cannot hear you with you head lodged just so. Shift a bit and try again."  
  
It was just one word, one whispered word, "Snape."  
  
"I suspected as much."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Hermione had sat entirely up and looked at her friend.  
  
"And you thought I would be surprised." She laughed, "Honestly Hermione, did you think me as dense as Harry and Ron? Please, I suspect this since you admitted to spending so much time with him. When you came back, you would always be happy. So why the long face today?"  
  
How is it that Ginny suspected the entire thing before she did? "Oh Gin!" Hermione told her all about Severus and Elizabeth, and what had nearly happened the night before. The whole while Ginny listened intently.  
  
"Hermione, get real."  
  
"I know he's my teacher, and it would be wrong and inappropriate and..."  
  
"Herm, I meant 'get real' your graduating in a week and a half, so stop worrying. Then you and Snape will be free to do whatever you please."  
  
"I... what?"  
  
"Hermione, how did you feel the first time Elizabeth called you Mama?"  
  
A smile made its way to Hermione's face. "It felt real, like I really was her mother, like we were a family, Elizabeth, Severus, and I. And I was happy."  
  
"Exactly!" Hermione turned to look at the red head. "Hermione, you really like him, and from what you told me, he really likes you." Hermione tried not to blush. "Mione, how many other people do you think would be able to break through Snape's defenses and get him to care about someone and show it?"  
  
"...I..."  
  
"And Hermione, how many people have you found that you can connect to? You are always talking about how you don't really fit in at home anymore, and how Harry and Ron mostly don't understand? And how often do you even notice that guys are guys? They just don't hold that much for you, they can offer you nothing."  
  
"Well, what could Severus offer me?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
Hermione thought about it, and smiled. She didn't need to answer.  
  
"See?"  
  
Hermione threw her arms around the younger girl.  
  
"Mione what am I gonna do next year without you here all the time?"  
  
"Well...actually..."  
  
Ginny threw the brunette off of her, "Mione...?"  
  
"Well, I talked to McGonagall, and I'm going to be her apprentice!"  
  
"MIONE!!!"  
  
Severus was still beating himself up the next day. he had almost kissed her. How horrible would that have been? He didn't think he could take her rejection. Imagine, him thinking even for half a second that she could love him.  
  
She was smart, attractive, lively, caring, she would never be happy with a bitter old man like him self. As it is, he had probably made her very uncomfortable. He did not expect her to come that night.  
  
That was why he was so surprised to hear Elizabeth saying "Ma-ma," and laughing.  
  
He looked up and saw her, in all her splendor, and he couldn't for the life of him imagine why she did come.  
  
"You...you came."  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't?"  
  
He smiled and embraced the girl that he was sure held the entire purpose of his existence. He swore to himself then that he would protect her at whatever cost. As he held her, he took in her scent and allowed himself to get lost in her essence. He wished more than anything that he would never have to let her go.  
  
She pulled back and smiled at him.  
  
"Well you seem to be in good spirits! What, might I ask, is the reason behind this?"  
  
"Well Professor, the day after tomorrow, my exams begin. After that I have a couple of days before I graduate. And then there is the Graduation Ball, for which, I have found the best dress. And then I have my plans set out for the next year, I know what I am going to do, and my life seems very certain. Overall, I'd say I'm feeling wonderful!"  
  
"My goodness! I will never have Potter in my class again!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "I can see you're happy too." And in a sterner tone added, "He is my best friend you know." But he seemed to ignore this.  
  
"And no more Weasley, and one more year, and no more Weaselys ever! No more blubbering fools of Longbottoms!"  
  
"Really Professor, I must protest."  
  
He fixed her with a sly and playful look that was reserved just for her, "And no more annoying know-it-alls!"  
  
At this Hermione made a sound of protest. And shoved her professor. Catching her in his arms, they both toppled over backwards laughing and having a grand time. Hermione fell on his chest, their faces a mere inches apart.  
  
They stayed there for a few moments before the lingering silence and want began to make things uncomfortable.  
  
"Tomorrow is the last day of classes," Hermione put in, although not sure why.  
  
"Yes, I know," Severus said grinning.  
  
"Is you farewell speech, as warm and inspiring as you welcome one?"  
  
"Oh, much more Ms. Granger, much more."  
  
"Alas, poor York!" Hermione began as if the class were doomed.  
  
"Me thinks she doth protest too much."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent preparing for the next day and upcoming exams.  
  
Professor Snape stood in front of a class of rather impatient looking students, looking as if he wanted to be here even less than they did.  
  
"As you all know," he began in his bitter and sarcastic voice, "Today was the last class period we will spend together. Now, I know all of you are as upset about this as I am, but next week you will go off and try to make your own names in the world, may the gods save us all. It wont be easy, and I guarantee you wont like it, and still I wonder if even half of you have the genuine ability. But now it is your time, so do try not to screw up, and may the world not suffer at your hands. Now get out of my classroom."  
  
Snape turned around to face the wall while the children left their potions room for the last time. When he heard all the students leave, he remained facing the wall, lost in though. He didn't realize that hands were about to grab him, until it was too late.  
  
"Inspiring!"  
  
"AHH! Gods Hermione! What are you trying to do?"  
  
His only answer was a smile, one that hid something.  
  
Hermione was fairly certain that she passed all of her exams, in fact, there was only one question on her History of Magic exam that she even thought she got wrong- one of those where it asks a specific date instead of important things like concepts behind it and how it impacted history. Still one out of hundreds isn't that bad; she was still allowing herself to have fun still.  
  
Graduation had been everything she expected it too be, and she was asked to speak, being top student in her class for the past seven years. There had been a dinner, in which the Grangers, Weaselys, and Browns sat around a table, and a large black dog sat besides a boy with Raven hair. Hermione had heard her mother whisper something about wizards, and allowing animals at such a fancy occasion, to which her father responded with some stretching of his own logic that it was probably a common practice what with familiars and all. Hermione had controlled her laughter and enjoyed her evening.  
  
The next day, finally, it was the day of the ball, and Hermione had just finished doing her hair and makeup. Her makeup, she left natural for the most part, and merely added a hint of silvery white shadow to her eyelids to lighten then, some rouge to her cheeks for color, and a glossy shine to her lips.  
  
Her hair was swept bask from her face in a high ponytail except for a small bit that framed her face. The portion that was up, she had set in large rollers the night before, so that the result was a mass of banana curls that cascaded down her back, stopping at the base of her shoulders.  
  
The last touch was the dress. She had bought it in a shop in Hogsmede, as it was a wizarding style dance and not a muggle one- many of the students would be lost if they had to pick out a formal muggle attire. Hermione, was one that liked the antique look of wizarding robes, and did not complain with many of the other girls who liked more modern things.  
  
Hermione's dress was white for the most part and cut in a style that reminded her of something a medieval princess would wear. There was a white trim around the whole dress, which even lined under her bust and met in the middle splitting in two and running down to her feet, leaving an open triangle where you could see another layer of the dress. The top was a little low, and had a silver broach that had a glittery stone with the inscription of a rose in it. Her sleeves were long reaching her wrist, and going further in a bell fashion.  
  
Although Hermione would never think it, she looked quite ethereal.  
  
She was excited for the ball, yet something quite heavy was tugging on her heartstrings. Her friend was not going to be at the ball that night. Busy, he had explained, too much to do. Hermione sighed and made her way to the great hall.  
  
The night began to pass and Hermione had been asked to dance more times than she could remember. Yet something was keeping her from having fun. She looked at the clock, eleven, two hours left. She sighed, she didn't really care to be at the Ball much longer.  
  
But suddenly, she got an idea, and after telling her friends that she was tired and had the beginnings of a headache, she left the hall and walked to the dungeons.  
  
Severus had been sitting in his room in an armchair in front of the fire, holding a wine glass, yet not desiring to drink it. He had been sitting there thinking since his small companion had nodded off at ten thirty. Not it was cold and quiet- that is until the door slid open.  
  
Jumping up, Severus turned to the door as it shut. "Hermione!" He took in her radiant beauty and majesty, and knew that his knees might give way any second. "What...Shouldn't you be at the ball?" His unsteady legs took a couple of steps towards her.  
  
"I was at the ball," she replied moving towards him also and placing her hands on his chest.  
  
"But you left?" he asked taking hold of her left hand with his right and slipping the other hand on her waist.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But why?" He tilted his head slightly to the side and a few strands of his ebony hair fell before his face.  
  
"Oh, Severus, can you not guess?" she asked brushing back the hair.  
  
In the next moment, the two found that their lips had met as warm feelings exploded between them. Neither knew who began it, but both knew it was better then anything that they had ever experienced before.  
  
It was the best thirty-two seconds of Severus Snape's life; he felt as if he were finally living. All the pain, all the remorse, all the resentment, everything that hurt him, melted away at the touch of her lips. He was acting on the desire of he didn't know how long, but it was the most fulfilling experience ever.  
  
They eventually broke apart, yet remained in each other's embrace.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "What do you mean?"  
  
"With all the attractive young men down in the Great Hall and in all the rest of the world, why would you choose to come up here and spend time with and old bitter man like me?"  
  
"Severs," she began as she brushed away a strand of hair that fell across his forehead, "Last summer, I sent a lot of time with my family, and I realized that I didn't fit in with them any more. Oh, I still loved them, but I could not live with them, I was no longer a muggle like they were. We lived in two different worlds.  
  
"I could not wait to get back to my friends and my school, my studies. But it was not the same anymore, Harry and Ron didn't need me to mother them anymore, they had their own girlfriends and had grown up. I was by myself, unneeded and lonely. There was nowhere were I fit, and no one who needed me.  
  
"And then one month into the year, I was patrolling and I heard the noise that would change my life forever. I came here curious to see what was happening, and I found, not one who needed me, but two. Severus, I found my place, where I belong; it here with you, and with Elizabeth. I knew it all along, but it went unacknowledged.  
  
"The other week, when she called me 'Ma-ma' I realized what I had known all along. I wanted to be her mother," she looked up into her eyes, "I wanted to be with you. Of course, I couldn't do anything then, but I am not a student anymore. And I can act as I choose.  
  
Severus smiled and brought his lips down to hers once more.  
  
"Stay with me," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"Of course," she was just able to whisper before his lips once more captured her own.  
  
They made their way towards the bed, and Severus removed the dark red robe he was wearing over his nightclothes. And pulling Hermione close again kissing her and trailing his hands down his spine. Hermione took a deep breath preparing herself for what was inevitable.  
  
Her own small hands slid nervously to the clasp at the back of her dress, but Severus caught both wrists in his strong hands, bringing her hands up to his mouth and kissing them.  
  
"No," he said in a low voice, "Not tonight." He stood up and kissed her forehead before removing his shirt, revealing a surprisingly well toned body.  
  
After taking his shirt off, he bent down and kissed her neck as she held on to his back. Severus unclasped and unzipped her dress, and it fell to the floor.  
  
His bare arms wrapped around her pulling her close ad their touching skin burned with passion. Severus pulled his shirt over her head, dressing her for bed, as he himself sat down on the edge of the bed pulling her to him.  
  
Severus looked up at Hermione, his large shirt was slipping off one of her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close kissing the uncovered shoulder.  
  
"Whatever did I do to deserve something as wonderful as you?"  
  
Hermione pretended to muse. "You loved me," she said plain and simple.  
  
Severus pulled her on to the bed, and pulled the covers up over them. "Yes, very much."  
  
Hermione kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. "Me too."  
  
They both fell asleep that night happier than they had ever been in their lives.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Alright, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written, but I have been being asked to get to the "togetherness" part since like chapter two, and I figured I would just get there while I was almost there. There is more, but I didn't feel like ending w/ a cliff today. Hope u liked it. Don't forget to review!  
  
Love u guys!  
  
~Atiannala 


	11. Gone!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be J. K. Rowling; and if I were, I would be doing a lot better things than writing this story.  
  
Gone!  
  
Hermione shifted on her sleep; she was warm and comfortable and a familiar smell was coming from all around her. Opening her eyes, she realized she was not in her own bed. The thought brought a smile to her lips, and she leaned over and kissed the forehead of the man who was holding her.  
  
His eyes slowly opened, and he himself smiled. "I half thought it was a dream, and that I would wake up, and you wouldn't be here."  
  
Hermione smiled, and Severus found that he could not resist her lips.  
  
It was the last day of the term, and Hermione would be going home that day. It would be only three weeks before her return, but it seemed so inane to leave at all.  
  
She spent a good deal of time with Elizabeth, telling the tiny child that she would be leaving but coming back soon. It wasn't that she expected the child to understand, but still, she felt that there was something remarkably spectacular about the small girl. But Hermione kept her hypothesis to her self.  
  
The morning was beautiful, as Severus left and returned moments later with breakfast from the kitchen, and Hermione, Elizabeth, and Severus had spent the last of their time before break eating breakfast together in the comfortable room.  
  
The time finally came when Hermione had to leave. She kissed Elizabeth and Severus goodbye before leaving. It was only a short while before she went to her room to get her stuff.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors had already left, so she walked downstairs alone and ended up sitting in a carriage with a couple of second years.  
  
She didn't mind it though; she was lost in her own little world. Her mind was full of thoughts of Severus and Elizabeth: her family. Well **her** family, where she was no longer a child but was the adult.  
  
She thought of Severus and how he had waited, knowing she was not yet ready. Hermione thought of how strange it would be to return home this last time completely devoid of her innocence. It would have been strange; the grown up did not belong at the home of the child.  
  
After this shortened summer, Hermione would leave her house forever and begin her new life with Severus.  
  
As the carriage drew to a halt, Hermione got out still dreaming of Severus and the life they would share. In her daze, she walked out onto the platform, and suddenly everything went black.  
  
Severus was sitting in his room, in a dream like state much like Hermione's. He was feeding Elizabeth who was sitting in her high chair. It wouldn't be too long before Hermione was back here with him.  
  
As he thought he remembered last night, and how she had thought he would take her. But no, that he would not do, not yet. That he would wait for; good things come to those who wait.  
  
He imagined them together and happy. That was something that Severus Snape was not often.  
  
What had he ever done in his life to deserve such a blessing as Hermione? His only answer was that he didn't; he deserved nothing. Then he truly was lucky.  
  
The small spoon that he was holding was suddenly shoved back at him and his attention turned to the babe in front of him.  
  
"Ma-ma!" she said.  
  
Severus smiled thinking of Hermione. "Mama's not coming tonight, she went away for a bit, but she will come home soon." He tried to feed the child again, but once more she hit away the spoon. She made a whining noise of discontent.  
  
"Ma-ma!" she said again.  
  
"Mama can't come today baby, she went to see her parents."  
  
Elizabeth realized that he didn't understand what she was telling him.  
  
"Ma-ma oww!"  
  
"Mama oww?" What did the child mean by 'Mama oww?' Severus eyed the child suspiciously and wondered what was going on inside the tiny head of hers.  
  
Elizabeth was upset. Her lack of speaking was trouble. How was she supposed to tell the Daddy that the Mama was hurting? She needed help! And he didn't understand.  
  
Deciding on the best course of action, the small girl began to scream and kick throwing all her food to the floor all the while chanting, "Ma-ma oww! Ma-ma oww!"  
  
Severus looked at the manic display, and thought that maybe the child was upset that Hermione was gone. He took the girl out of her high chair and hugged her closely rocking her while she cried in his arms.  
  
"Hey Ron! Harry! Lavender! Have you guys seen Mione?"  
  
"No Gin. Haven't seen her at all this morning actually. She must have found some absorbing new book!"  
  
The red haired girl smile, "Yeah, I could see that. Well I wanted to talk to her, so I guess I'll go look somewhere else now."  
  
Ginny left the room. Harry was sitting by himself while Ron and Lavender cuddled together in the corner. He didn't mind being by himself though, all that dependent stuff was sickening. Ron and Lavender were cute, but he was glad that Ginny had her own life.  
  
But Lavender would make the perfect housewife as the Weasley tradition was. She would stay at home and have lots of children, and they would be happy. He himself preferred Ginny's spunk to the passiveness of Lavender.  
  
The three major women in his life, he noted, were all quite different. Ginny, his own love, was spunky, fiery, and had a mind all her own. Through all the stories he heard, his mother was like her. Why Lupin had even told him once last summer that seeing the two together was like a glimpse of his past.  
  
Lavender was a passive girl, perfectly content to let her life be run by another. She didn't have dreams of seeing the world or being any sort of specialist. A family life was all she desired. And Ron, much like his father was the perfect man to give it to her.  
  
Hermione was his best friend, his sister. Determined and wise beyond her years. She was the type of girl that could be perfectly content on her own. But she was also a girl of mystery. As much as she didn't need a man to be happy, he could tell that she would be happier with one. But that was about he could tell. She was reserved and cautious with her emotions, and only let few people into her emotional life.  
  
That lead him to this question: if he and Ginny were a perfect match, as were Ron and Lavender, who then was Hermione's match? Certainly no one that he knew from school. None of them were refined enough to be with such a girl. She needed someone who could challenge her, not some slob who couldn't even hold a candle to her genius.  
  
It was then that he realized that Hermione needed someone older. Someone intelligent and someone who would bring a challenge to her everyday life. Her match would not have been an easy one to live with; Hermione never took an easy rout. No, Hermione always took the path least traveled. She had a strong determination to walk where others feared to tread. Her boldness and bravery far surpassed his own, and while he was able to think fast on his feet, she possessed a far superior intellect.  
  
He thought of all the time Hermione had spent working on her potions project the past year, and of how thick he must have been not to notice it sooner. But his own prejudice against the potions master would not allow him to think of anyone ever loving him. Yet how could he have missed it?  
  
Jumping to his feet, Harry told Lavender and Ron that he would be right back.  
  
Harry began to search the train, much as his girlfriend was doing at the same moment. They eventually ran into each other in the corridor.  
  
"Harry, I can't find her. I've looked every where!"  
  
"So have I."  
  
Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron all waited until every last child had left the train and gone home before they left the platform.  
  
Hermione's parents were waiting on the muggle platform with very nervous looks on their faces. It was hard to break the news of their Daughter's disappearance to them.  
  
Mrs. Granger fainted into the arms of her husband. Looking at his collapsed wife, he turned to look Harry in the eyes. He was a smart man and realized right away that muggle police were going to prove far too insufficient and so said, "Who do we ask for help?"  
  
Mr. Weasley took Hermione's parents and explained about the Ministry and the officials who could help them there. As they left for their destination, Molly escorted all the children to the Burrow.  
  
But Harry had other plans and other ideas. As soon as he got to the Wesley's, while every one else got settled in, he walked to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of the thin powder, he stepped into the flames and said, "Severus Snape's Chambers!"  
  
It is not everyday that an unexpected guest slides into the living room of the Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact, the professor hardly had any guest expected or unexpected entering any way, save one special girl. So it is easy to imagine his surprise when not only an unexpected guest, but an unexpected and unliked guest slid into his room accompanied by and endless amount of soot.  
  
As the dust settled around Harry, he found himself laying on his back with a wand pointing at his chest. He looked into the harsh face of his old potions master.  
  
"Up Potter! You have five seconds to explain yourself before things get messy." Snape said in a low dangerous voice.  
  
Scrambling to his feet Harry got up. And looked his professor in the eyes. "I come peacefully to discuss something of close interest to you." He took out his own wand and noticed Snape's grip on his own tightened.  
  
"Don't toy with me Potter!" Snape spat. "I tell you, I am not a fun man." His voice was much lower and gruffer than Harry had ever heard before.  
  
"I know," the young man countered, "Which is why I don't know what Hermione sees in you."  
  
Snape's jaw tightened confirming Harry's suspicions. "What do you know? Speak now!"  
  
Harry was well aware that he was no longer under the protection of being a student and that he was treading on dangerous ground. However, he knew that no matter how deep Snape's hate went he knew Harry was too important to the Order.  
  
Harry tossed his wand up slightly catching the wrong end and handing the gripping end to Snape.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Snape reached out and grabbed the wand, looking at it strangely.  
  
"I just want to talk."  
  
Something in the boy's voice made Snape reconsider. It became obvious to him that he was no longer a boy, but a man. A man that cared for the woman he loved. Snape callously tucked away his own wand and handed Harry's wand back.  
  
"Giving me your wand, I don't know whether that was incredibly smart or very stupid."  
  
"There is often a fine line between the two."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Severus spoke again. "What news have you of Hermione? Come, speak now!"  
  
"Well, first may I ask a question?"  
  
"If you intend on getting to your point quickly."  
  
"Are you and Hermione involved?"  
  
"Do you not know?"  
  
"I only know what I deduced."  
  
"Then perhaps it should stay that way."  
  
"I need to know!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is she here?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because she is missing!"  
  
A glass fell from Severus's hand and broke. In the following silence, Elizabeth decided that this was a good time to bring up her point. "Ma-ma oww!"  
  
Harry noticed the girl for the first time. "Good Gods!"  
  
"It's not what you think!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Snape was silent, trying to figure out a way to get out of this one. Then he heard the voice of the young man behind him.  
  
"I am not my father."  
  
Severus turned around. "Pardon?"  
  
Harry looked up into his eyes. "I am not my father. Give me a chance, you can trust me."  
  
Snape turned back around. "Can I? Could I trust you Potter?"  
  
"I swear to you, by my love of Hermione, my friend and sister, that you can trust me for I would protect her with my life as would you. I saw it in you eyes." Severus turned around again to look in marvel at the man who stood before him. "I ask you now, man to man, to tell me what happened. Hermione is my family. She needs us. I need your help."  
  
Had arrogant Potter just admitted to needing him? Was he actually going to tell him all about Hermione? About himself? That was private could he really trust Potter?  
  
After a few moments of contemplation, he spoke.  
  
"I love her."  
  
"I know."  
  
Severus took a deep breath. "It all began a long time ago at the beginning of the school year..."  
  
Harry sat looking into the flames of the fireplace in Severus Snape's room. "And she said 'Ma-ma oww!'"  
  
The raven-haired boy shifted his gaze to the baby that was in Severus's lap. "May I?"  
  
Harry held Elizabeth in his hands and looked her over cautiously as if trying to find a key, anything that could tell him what was going on. "What's you're secret girl? What do you know?"  
  
It was at that moment that both men had the same thought, and looked up and locked eyes.  
  
"She's so small."  
  
"It wont hurt her if she doesn't fight. I mean that's what hurt right? The fighting?"  
  
Severus sighed and prepared his mind. They were going to find Hermione.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
but find her where?? Tune in next week! Or next update rather! This is exciting! I can feel the rising action that will rise much next chappie! Ha! Yay!  
  
Luv u guys!  
  
~Atiannala 


	12. Third Time’s the Charm

Disclaimer: Not Mine!  
  
Third Time's the Charm  
  
Two people were holding a child in front of a warm fireplace.  
  
***  
  
A green light flashed and a woman screamed.  
  
***  
  
A dark room. Silence.  
  
***  
  
A man with a long white beard was carrying something close to his chest.  
  
***  
  
A black haired man paced a room in frustration.  
  
***  
  
A brown haired girl cradled a child in her arms in a womanly fashion.  
  
***  
  
The black haired man slept with a small babe on his chest.  
  
***  
  
Severus opened his eyes breathing hard.  
  
"What? What did you see?"  
  
"Nothing..... nothing useful anyway."  
  
"Nothing? Then why did you stop?" the latter part of his statement seemed more like an accusation.  
  
"Do you think that tapping into the minds and memories of others is an easy practice? It takes multitudes of mind control, which you have proved to be lacking back in your fifth year! If you think you could do better, you are more than welcome to try!" And in a quieter and more rushed voice he added, "Besides, I don't want to hurt the baby."  
  
Harry tried to hide his snigger; the prospect of Severus caring for anyone- no less a child- was just bizarre. As was the thought of him working with Severus Snape to find his best friend. He shook his head. "Sorry, by all means continue."  
  
Severus closed his eyes again and began to focus on the baby.  
  
***  
  
He saw a woman with curling brown hair reaching down and picking a baby up. Hermione.....the lump in his throat began to grow.  
  
***  
  
Two bodies surrounded the small child in bed. A snake slithered up over the edge of the bed.  
  
***  
  
The curly haired woman hugged the child tightly before walking out the door.  
  
***  
  
And then there was something that Severus couldn't identify. He saw Hermione again, and he saw her walking to the train. Then he saw some one grab her from the back. Someone with pale skin and strong hands. Hands that Severus knew all too well.  
  
***  
  
The image faded, and the rest of the glimpses were from later that same day.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
Harry and Elizabeth were both startled by Severus's sudden outburst.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Snape shot the young raven-haired man a look of death. "Oh, no I know exactly where Hermione is and how to get to her. I just like screaming out for no apparent reason. Idiot."  
  
"Well judging by your lovely mood, I suppose that you saw something, but not enough."  
  
Severus sighed and sank into his chair letting his head fall into his hands. "Lucius took her."  
  
Harry walked away from the high backed chairs towards the fireplace leaning on the mantle with his head resting on his arm. "I expecting as much."  
  
"So was I. I had just hoped..... I thought that maybe...... that maybe....." but Severus fell silent, unable to speak his emotions so freely.  
  
Harry however had learnt to deal with such inhibitions. ".....that maybe Hermione might have just lost track of time, entirely absorbed in some book, oblivious to the world."  
  
After Harry's comment, the room fell silent; both men chided themselves for being so foolish to hope. Hope lead to nothing except disappointment. They were no closer to finding the girl. All they had was a confirmation of their fears.  
  
Elizabeth sat on one of the chairs quite alone and quite forgotten. Feeling the tension in the room, she had remained quiet. She was playing with the velvet on the chair when her little eyes began to close and she began to dream.  
  
Hermione stood up. She found that she was laying on some sort of bed; it wasn't soft yet was not hard either. The room she was in was quite large and elegant; the bed she was on was a dark mahogany as was the rest of the furnishing of the room giving it a dark and refined look. There was a large waiting area aside from the part where she slept in.  
  
There was a definite dark and beautiful atmosphere in the room; but she still had no idea where she was. As she explored the room, she found herself standing in front of a long vintage mirror. She was somewhat taken aback to see herself. Her hair had been pulled up regally in a very beautiful fashion that she knew she would never be able to do on her own. Her makeup was done perfectly and looked rather ravishing.  
  
But the best was the dress she was wearing. Long and dark, the red ruffles of the dress came down to the floor. The cut of the dress was low showing off a little more cleavage than she thought it should have and leaving the tops of her shoulders bare. The waist of the gown was tapered showing off both her tiny stomach and her hips. From the hips, the dress flared out in multiple layers of ruffle. The dress looked like something out of the early eighteen hundred, or maybe the late seventeen hundreds.  
  
It was breath taking, truly it was. She felt dignifined and refined and although she didn't notice, she walked with her shoulders held back and her chin high.  
  
The sound of the door opening pulled her from her thoughts.  
  
"Good evening, Ms. Granger."  
  
"Ma-ma"  
  
Both Severus and Harry whirled around and stared at the young sleeping child. Harry was the one who spoke what both were thinking.  
  
"Do you think..... I mean, can she..... you know see her?"  
  
"I don't know......I don't know."  
  
Severus swallowed hard and knelt before the baby and took her small cheek in his palm. "Please," he whispered as he closed his eyes and let her thoughts become his.  
  
"You look quite lovely my dear,"  
  
Hermione stepped away from the blond man that had just entered her chambers holding on to a long black walking stick.  
  
"I trust that you find everything to your liking?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak and despite the precariousness of her insides managed to keep her voice steady, "What do you want?"  
  
Determined not to appear weak, Hermione refused to move backwards as the man stepped closer smiling his evil smile.  
  
"You."  
  
Severus stood up infuriated. Why of all the bastards in the world why this one? Why Lucius?  
  
He paused for a moment to think, yes Lucius he was certain of, but where in gods' name were they? Not the Malfoy manor, Snape had spent enough time there to know the look of every room. They were somewhere else, a different place.  
  
Harry had remained silent while Severus stood up and had begun pacing the room, and continued watching as the grown man knelt once more in front of the babe.  
  
"Show me anything that can tell me where they are..... anything."  
  
Hermione now took a step back. "Me?"  
  
The evil grinning Lucius stepped closer, "Yes you Ms. Granger. You ought to know that you have been on my agenda for quite some time."  
  
Hermione turned around so that she was facing away from Lucius and towards the old mirror. She could see his reflection as he came closer still speaking.  
  
"My original plan had been to kill you after allegedly having relations with my son without my permission, but after you got here and we were certain that this couldn't be the case, my master came up with a better idea."  
  
Hermione swallowed as a long cold finger traced down her spine.  
  
"You see, the amount of growing up you have done could not even escape my master's eyes Ms. Granger, and the reputation of your power proceeds you. It is thus that you have been chosen to produce an heir for the Dark Lord."  
  
Hermione looked up as Lucius's hand came to rest on her lower abdomen.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Harry looked at the professor in confusion. Severus noticing the look began to explain what he saw.  
  
"So how does that tell us where they are?"  
  
"When Hermione looked up, I saw the crest that was on the back of the door. There is a castle far off in the woods, hidden from any muggle and even most magickal eyes. It is there that the Dark Lord does many of his rituals, like inducting new members. I know that house, and I know the way to it."  
  
Severus paused and looked Harry dead in the eye, "We will get Hermione back."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione pulled out of the wretched man's grasp. "I will not have his child."  
  
"I am afraid, darling, that you will."  
  
"He would have to kill me before I consent to that."  
  
"And he knows very well, but also knows that you would not let your friends die."  
  
Hermione felt her throat tighten.  
  
"My master is very aware of your 'righteousness' and knew that you would sacrifice anything for the sake of those you love. That is why he came up with this plan: every night at midnight, he will come to you, and every time you refuse him, he will kill someone that is close to you. And best of all Hermione, you get to pick."  
  
Lucius caught her sharp intake of breath and knew she was outraged.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, whoever is strongest on you mind will be the one to go. And the best part is, that thanks to the poly-juice potion, they will think you killed them!"  
  
"Why you!" Hermione had turned around to slap Lucius, but the stronger man caught her wrist like it was nothing.  
  
"I would say yes if I were you," he smiled his evil grin.  
  
Hermione could feel the tears begin to rise behind her eyes, but she refuse to let them fall. "Why me?"  
  
"Because child, this baby and you will have a 'special' bond. You and your child will be connected throughout life, so that even once the baby is born, to kill the baby would take your life also."  
  
"What?"  
  
"While you are pregnant, your death would cause the baby to die. However, due to a certain spell we have cooked up, the death of your baby will kill you. And we know that those who oppose us love you too much to kill you."  
  
"I would kill the child myself!"  
  
"Ahh, but you can't, see the bond between you prevents you from committing suicide because your lives are bound, killing one another would also not work."  
  
"I...... I....."  
  
"Forty minutes Ms. Granger. Decide who it is going to be tonight?"  
  
With that the tall man left the room his silvery hair catching the moonlight as he passed the window.  
  
"There are also charms and wards all over this room which can only be undone by those with the dark mark; you nominal comprehension of magick would not even bring you close to being able to break these spells. So don't even imagine trying to escape. Goodnight."  
  
Alone finally, Hermione sank down to her knees and began to cry.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I know it has been forever and I apologize, but school had been kicking me in the arse! I will update more frequently after next week when my exams are over. I am excited about this one, I have great ideas.  
  
Anyhoo, I'm off to study for AP CALC BC!!! ::shudders:: Damn APs!! CURSE YOU SCHOOL!!  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND EVERYONE WHO HAS LIKED MY STORY!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! 


	13. Trapped?

Disclaimer: same as it always has been.  
  
Trapped?  
  
Hermione looked up after some time, into the darkness of the night that sat just beyond her window. She had been sitting on her knees on a hard floor crying like some lesser being that needed rescuing.  
  
With a face of grim determination, Hermione rose and straightened the folds of her dress out around her. If there was one person who did not need rescuing, it was Hermione Granger.  
  
There were millions of ways she could handle this situation, she only had to think of one. What would Harry have done in this situation? Probably blast the nearest Death Eater's head off without a semblance of a plan; he always had been good on his toes.  
  
But Hermione? No, she needed an idea at least, some direction that would start her on the right foot.  
  
Escape was out of the question; she could feel the energy emanating from the wards that surrounded the room and knew very well that even if she could break the spells, it would take most of her energy.  
  
Well, killing off her friends one by one had never been in the running to begin with, so she figured that she ought to toss that one out of the race for good.  
  
She couldn't very well be bound to the embodiment of evil for the rest of her life either could she? And the thought of having relations with one as revolting as Voldemort was nauseating. There was no way she could bring herself to do that, was there? Or..... was there?  
  
As Hermione looked in the vintage mirror, the door slowly opened revealing the Dark Lord himself. Resisting the urge to tremble with fear, Hermione held her own and met the gaze of his red eyes in the mirror.  
  
It wasn't until the door began to shut that he spoke. "Good evening child."  
  
"Is it?" Hermione snapped back in a nonchalant low tone, "I didn't notice."  
  
The evil mage chortled apparently approving of Hermione's wry humor. "I trust you find your accommodations comfortable?"  
  
"Quite," was her short reply.  
  
"And you have been informed about the terms of your stay?"  
  
"Absolutely," her tone had taken a noticeably low quality with just a stitch of danger thrown in.  
  
"Then shall we get down to business?" the dark man inquired.  
  
"We shall."  
  
"I do believe you have a choice to make am I right darling?" His finger brushed the bare top of Hermione's shoulder forcing her to resist the temptation of pulling away. "Will we be doing away with one of you friends tonight?"  
  
"No," she hoped her voice sounded more certain than her insides felt. Based off the Dark Lord's response, it had.  
  
"No? Do you mean to tell me that you choose to carry my child?"  
  
A sly smile spread across the young woman's face. "Our child." She moved closer to the Dark Lord and offered her hand in the direction of the bed. "I might be young sir, but I am neither naïve or stupid."  
  
"Intriguing."  
  
"I know you care nothing for me or my looks, and unless I am wrong the act of copulation means little to a man of your agenda also."  
  
"Go on," the evil man encouraged sitting down on the bed next to the young witch who was astounding him at the moment.  
  
"Well, it isn't about the looks or the sex, it is about the power. One offer makes me seem like I have joined your ranks and puts me on the bottom of the list for both sides. This option makes me mother of the most powerful wizard alive. Sure it will be a lonely life, but a lonely life with many options."  
  
"A conniving mind, even better than I hoped for, and so quick to turn on your friends too."  
  
Hermione laughed from deep in her throat. "It is all a game, sir, and I have just been dealt a winning hand. It's every mage for himself in this world, I thought you knew that."  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"I just can't believe the opportunity. And you thought I wouldn't take it. Although I must say I suppose I was as mistaken about you as you were about me."  
  
"Indeed?" "Oh yes, I..... I'm not talking too much am I? It is one of my faults."  
  
"No, no, continue."  
  
"Well, what I was saying is that every child hears the name Voldemort and thinks of the end all in power. People shiver at the mere allusion to the name. To hear that one so great thought his own power undermined enough to need an heir well, I was shocked."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I just never thought that you were one that liked to share your toys if you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes, yes go on."  
  
"Well I just never imagined that you would pass on a throne and have to worry about a son being raised to take over all that you have done. It just seemed so different than the plans that you have come up with in the past. It just seemed to be the only thing you have done that would split you power instead of increase it."  
  
"Yes, well....." Voldemort began to think of how the idea came to him in the first place. Surely he neither desired a child or the sex of some attractive young girl. This idea had been instigated! But by whom? Lucius! That blond had been seeming pretty overzealous lately. He wouldn't be surprised if this was a ploy to be able to seize the throne himself! Why did he not see this sooner?  
  
The answer of course was an easy one, his mind became more and more clouded by age. No, he did not need a child, he needed to return to his lab and do more work on his experiments. But not until after Lucius paid! Why would one who plans on living out eternity need an heir?  
  
The brunette on the bed was still speaking.  
  
"Silence!" She immediately stopped. "I have had quite enough of your babble for one evening. We will continue this later."  
  
The Dark Lord left the chamber and Hermione was relieved that her plan to buy some time had worked.  
  
Later that night, as she was trying to sleep, screams filled the old castle, screams of endless pain, waking Hermione from her dreams.  
  
Severus Snape and Harry Potter were standing at the edge of the woods looking at the huge castle; it was quite unlike anything Harry had ever imagined.  
  
They had gone straight there after dropping Elizabeth off at the Burrow with a "We'll explain later." Severus it seemed had one thing on his mind, and one thing alone.  
  
Harry looked at the man next to him. It must have been some long road that he and Hermione traveled to get here. Severus was a man who had lost in the past and was obviously not willing to lose again.  
  
Harry looked from Severus to the direction where his eyes were pointed.  
  
"There," he said, that one word nothing more.  
  
Harry had glimpsed the one window that still seemed bright. "But how....."  
  
But before the young man could finish his sentence, the elder man had begun to change shape. A bat now flapped before him.  
  
Harry smirked thinking of times when he had heard Dumbledore refer to Snape as an 'old bat' quite affectionately and felt as if he were being let in on some secret.  
  
"Right then," Harry started, "But how do I get in?"  
  
Severus looked towards the front door.  
  
"A diversion then?"  
  
The bat nodded as well as a bat could nod, and Harry nodded in response.  
  
"Have at it then."  
  
With Harry's parting words, the bat flew off, and Harry knew it was time to start across the open space leading to the door of the castle.  
  
Finally the screams stopped and Hermione laid her head back on her pillow. It was hard enough to get sleep in such a creepy old Death Eater filled place without the screams invading her mind as well.  
  
It was after the absence of this distraction that she noticed an abnormal presence in the room. Odd, nothing should have been able to get in. She waited nervously as a small bat flew to her bedside and felt silly at first, before remember the great many object that were not as they appeared in this world.  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at the bat, "Show yourself!"  
  
The bat began to twist and change obeying its command making Hermione feel slightly better. It wasn't long after the bat stopped transforming that she found herself in the arms of he beloved.  
  
"But how? He said that no one could break the wards unless....." It was that unless that held the key. "Oh Severus."  
  
He held on to his girl for a moment before coming back to his practical mind. "Come now, there will be time for that later."  
  
"Yes," Hermione agreed blushing; how could she be so silly? Now was time for escape.  
  
"Have you been practicing you animagus work?"  
  
"Y-yes," Hermione replied uncertainly. She was nowhere near being able to transform on her own.  
  
"Good,"  
  
"But I....."  
  
"I know, you can't do it yet, but I can help. The two of us together will be able to turn you. It will make you less conspiciuous."  
  
Hermione nodded. "What should I do."  
  
"Stand here, and relax." He waited for Hermione to do as instructed. "Now, envision yourself as the animal."  
  
After a few moments of waiting for Hermione to get set in her image, he began to speak again, "Now, do what you would usually do."  
  
When he saw her lips begin moving he began to mutter the incantation himself. And the spell worked wonderfully. In no time Hermione had sunk to the floor in the shape of a fox, a very aesthetic purely white fox with dark chocolate eyes.  
  
"Very nice," he said amused while the fox affectionately brushed up against his leg. "Follow my lead then, and remember to stick to small places where you can hide easily."  
  
Then, Severus moved to the door and muttered some dark working of magic and finally pulled the door ajar. "I am going to transform now, I want you to push the door closed once we get out.  
  
The white fox nodded and they were on their way.  
  
Harry crept up to the door; he needed to be a distraction, but be too much of a distraction and he would obviously be a distraction. He needed for them to believe that he was really here on his own.  
  
He began trying to break through the wards on the front door only to realize that it was of little use, he wasn't going to be able to break through.  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing a tall figure in a full cloak and hood. "Well lookie what we have here!"  
  
Binds shot out of the end of the figure's wand, and Harry was pulled through the door.  
  
Hermione followed the Snape-bat through the castle; it was a tall and winding building and she would have never been able to find her way on her own.  
  
Footsteps!  
  
She turned and ducked into a dark corner understanding why the fox disguise was important. This way she could go easily unseen and disappear in dark places.  
  
As the footsteps began to recede, they started on their way again.  
  
Harry looked around him as he was brought into a circular room, the parameter entirely covered with Death Eaters. At the head of the room, a menacing man sat atop a crumbling throne.  
  
"So glad you could make it today."  
  
Harry struggled against his binds.  
  
"How did you ever find our little hideaway?"  
  
Harry realized that he was not supposed to answer when he felt the Dark Lord enter his mind. Thinking fast, Harry block his memories as best he could.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Good show. Unfortunately, an eighteen year old wizard is no match for the powers in this room."  
  
Harry looked around wondering how on earth he was going to challenge this doom.  
  
Alright, this one came in much better timing wouldn't you agree?  
  
Okay, we have AP physics tomorrow and then AP Gov on Wednesday. Then I will be don't with all 5 stupid exams! And then done with high school. Woot!  
  
Try this site, it is fun. You are a vampire and you go around and drink people's blood. Let's say I became easily copy and paste it to your browser and check it out.  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO READ THIS STORY AND KEEP MY CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING! LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Atiannala 


End file.
